


My Neighbour Is An Assassin

by Jieee



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M, assassin iKON, hanbin is a cute pie, hanbin is innocent af, minho is only bad for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jieee/pseuds/Jieee
Summary: Hanbin, a regular boy who studied at Krystal Love University in Korea. He actually live in Japan but his family had to move to Korea because of his father's job. One day, he had new friends. A group of handsome boys. Some of them older than him, and some of them younger than him. After their first meet, Hanbin get to know that they actually his neighbor. He's very excited to have a neighbor that also his friends at his college. But what he doesn't know about his 'new neighbour' is... They actually assassin. What happen when Hanbin, an innocent boy getting involves with them?





	1. Moving

_**Year 2001** _

_"_ _Eommaaaa~~_ _Do we_ _reaaaaaaallly_ _have to move to Korea?_ _Whyyyyy_ _???" Whined a 6 years old boy toward his mother._

_"Yes baby.. We have to move because_ _appa_ _had a new job.. So we have to follow_ _appa_ _there. Okay?"_

_"But_ _eomma_ _.. How about my school? My friends? I can't just leave them like that? I'll miss them!" Little_ _Hanbin_ _said while crying._

_"Oh baby.. Don't cry. About your school, you will be schooling at there. You will also had a new friends there. Don't be sad._ _Eomma_ _will make sure that you will had a great times in Korea."_ _Hanbin's_ _mother said softly towards her cute son._

_"Really?? I can make a_ _looooot_ _of friends there?" Little_ _Hanbin_ _said while wiping his tears cutely._

_"Yes baby.. And you also can get a lot of_ _choco_ _cone there! You like_ _choco_ _cone right_ _Hanbinie_ _?" His mother said while smiling._

_"_ _Yeayyyy_ _!!_ _Choco_ _coneeeee_ _! I love it_ _eommaaaa_ _! I can't wait to live there!" Little_ _Hanbin_ _said excitedly. His mother just laugh at his reaction._

_"If you can't wait, why don't you start packing your favourite things? The other things, let_ _eomma_ _and_ _appa_ _do it. Okay baby?" His mother said while ruffling his hair._

_"Okay_ _eomma_ _! I will packing my things_ _now~_ _" Little_ _Hanbin_ _said while running towards his room._

_**3 days later...** _

_"_ _Binnie_ _baby, are you ready to start new life at Korea?"_ _Hanbin's_ _father said while holding his son's hand._

_"Of course_ _appa_ _! I'm so excited! I can make new friends. I love making new friends!" Little_ _Hanbin_ _said excitedly while jumping._

_"_ _Hahaha_ _.. Of course cutie. You can make a lot of friends there. Before we moved there, I want to show you something."_ _Hanbin's_ _father said while smiling his son._

_"Show me something? What is it_ _appaaa_ _?~" Little_ _Hanbin_ _said cutely._

_Hanbin's_ _father bring his son to his office._ _Hanbin_ _never been in his father's office. It's so big and had a lot of files._ _Hanbin_ _cutely awe at his father's office._

_"_ _Binnie_ _baby, come here. I want to show you something!"_ _Hanbin's_ _father said while smile widely._ _Hanbin_ _then running cutely to his father. His father then pick him up to sit on the lap._

_"Look. This is our home in Korea. Is it beautiful?"_ _Hanbin's_ _father showed a picture of big house that had a large yard on the computer._ _Hanbin_ _looked at the computer screen with sparkling eyes._

_"Wow! It's so beautiful. Is it really our house at Korea,_ _appa_ _?"_ _Hanbin_ _asked his father innocently._

_"Yes baby. It's our house. On that yard, you will be playing football with me."_ _Hanbin's_ _father said while ruffling his son's hair._

_"_ _Wahhhhh_ _! I can't wait to play football with you_ _appa_ _!"_ _Hanbin_ _said happily while bouncing on his father's lap._

_"I can't wait to. So why don't we help_ _eomma_ _packing? We will moving to Korea in 2 days. So make sure all your things already packing."_ _Hanbin's_ _father said while kissing his son's nose._

_Hanbin_ _giggle cutely. "_ _Hehehe_ _.. Okay boss!"_ _Hanbin_ _said while salute cutely at his father and run looking for his mother._

_**The day** _ _**Hanbin** _ _**'s** _ _**family going to Korea..** _

_"_ _Hanbin-ah_ _.. Are you ready sweetie?"_ _Hanbin's_ _mother said while fixing his shirt._

_"Yes_ _eomma_ _! I'm ready! I can't wait!"_ _Hanbin_ _said while jumping slightly because of his excitement. His mother and father just laugh._

_"Okay boy! Let's go making new life in_ _Korea~_ _"_ _Hanbin's_ _father said while holding his son's hand._

_"Let's_ _goooooo~~_ _"_ _Hanbin_ _said cheerfully while holding both of his parent's hand._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me if you see any mistakes.. btw, enjoy~~


	2. New Friends?

_Year 2016_

"Hanbin sweetheart! Come down quickly! You will be late for your classes." Hanbin's mother shout from the kitchen.

 _It's already 16 years_ _Hanbin_ _and his family moved to Korea. Since then, they live normally like others family._

"Yes eomma. I'll be down soon." Hanbin said while quickly grab his jacket. He actually not like this. But today is different. He wake up late. He doesn't even heard his alarm because he doesn't sleep last night. He busy composing his new songs for his college festival.

"Eommaaaaa~" Hanbin said cheerfully while hugging his mother. His mother just laugh. "You, young boy.. Why are you late today? You said that you have to go early to school?" His mother said while looking at her only son. Hanbin smile sheepishly and sit down at the table. "Hehehe.. Eommaaa~ Actually I didn't sleep last night. I'm too busy composing songs. My college will had a festival and some of my juniors will be performing. So Auntie Kim want me to make songs for my juniors. So that's why I wake up late this morning." Hanbin said while smile cutely towards his mother who stands in front of him.

"What???!! You didn't sleep??" Suddenly deep voice come from the stairs. Hanbin startled. "Appa..." Hanbin said while looking at his father with puppy eyes.

"So boy, what did I heard? You didn't sleep last night?" Hanbin's father said while looking at his son face.

"Er-err.. Heheheh.." Hanbin said while quickly eat his breakfast. "Err.. Eomma, I have to go now. My friends must be waiting for me. Bye eomma. And appa. Hehhe.." Hanbin said while kissing his mother and his father's cheek and quickly run to his college.

"Aishh that boy. Never change." Hanbin's father said while smiling. His mother chuckled.

Hanbin then walked to his college. His college is near to his house, so he doesn't need to take a bus.

Once he arrives at his college, he saw a group of boys standing near his college.  _I_ _never saw them. Maybe new students?_ Hanbin think for a while but then he just ignored it. He then looked at his watch. He shocked.  _OMG_ _! I'm late! I'm totally doomed! Mino hyung will kill me!_ Hanbin thinks dramatically. He then started to walked slowly but his luck isn't on his side. His hyung are in front of him with angry face. He gulped.

"Yah Kim Hanbin! Where have you been? I thought you gonna be here at 07.00, but now it's already 08.00. 1 freaking hour I wait for you. Aishhh." His hyung, Mino said angrily. Hanbin just showing his cute smile.

"Awww.. Hyunggg.. I'm so so so sorry. I wake up late this morning. That's why I'm late. I also forget to messages you. Heehhehe.. Don't be mad at meeee~" Hanbin said cutely while hugging his hyung's arm like a koala.

Mino sigh. He looked at his dongsaeng who hugging him cutely. "You should be thankful that I can't be mad at you for too long. If I didn't love you, you already dead now, you know." Mino said while ruffling Hanbin's hair.

Hanbin smile cutely. "Heheheh.. Of course hyung. I'm sooooo thankful that I have a hyung that love me sooo much." Hanbin said cheerfully while showing his teeth. Mino laugh.

"Aigoo.. Bin-ah.. Why are you so cute? Come on. Let's go. We have works to do." Mino said while dragging his cute fluffy dongsaeng to the music room. Hanbin just laugh cutely.

_Outside the college..._

"Hyunggggg~ Do we reeeealllyy have to go to college? Really? Seriously?" Ju-ne whining while looking at his hyung. Jinhwan smile. "Yes Ju-ne, don't be like a kid. We already discuss about these right? We have to cover our identity. So we have to be like other kids. College. So don't talked too much." Jinhwan said while fixing Ju-ne's tie and his blazer. Bobby, in other hand just stared at the students that walked in front of him. Some students looked at them like they just committed a crime. Some of them just showing their fake smiling. Bobby hate that kind of people. Fake.

Then he saw this boy. He looked younger than him. He has this cute face. His hair is down almost covered his sparkling eyes. Bobby doesn't know why he's so interested into that boy. Something in that boy that makes Bobby want to smile. Then suddenly...

"WOW!! Is Bobby hyung just smile? Like fucking smile?" Ju-ne said while pointing at Bobby. The others looked at Bobby. Jinhwan slyly smile. "Oh.. Who the lucky one that makes our Bobby, the heartless person ever smile?" Jinhwan said while smirked at Bobby. Bobby just rolled his eyes and then looked at the boy again.

Then suddenly Donghyuk stands besided him. "Oh? Is that the boy who actually make you smile?" Donghyuk whispered to his hyung. Bobby just ignored him. Then Jinhwan speak. "Okay guys.. Let's go inside." The others just followed.

_Meanwhile in music room..._

"Hyungggggg~~ This is so stressfulll!" Hanbin whined while pulling his hair. Mino just laugh seeing his hoobae whining. "Bin-ah.. Why are you so stressful? I thought you loveeeee composing?" Mino said while fixing the younger's hair. Hanbin pouted. "Yes, it's true. But this is different. I have to compose songs for my juniors. These songs need to be perfect and my brain doesn't want to cooperate with me right now." Hanbin said while showing his puppy eyes. Mino chuckled.

"Don't worry Bin-ah.. I will try my best to help you. So don't stress out like this. I want my dongsaeng back. The one who always smiling like an idiot." Mino said while laughing.

"Hyunggggg~~ Fine.. Maybe you're right. Thank you hyung." Hanbin said cheerfully. Then suddenly...  _Knock knock.._

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Mino hyung, but Mrs. Kim want to meet Hanbin hyung in her office."

Hanbin looked at the boy. "Okay. Thank you Minwoo-ah." Hanbin said while smile sweetly at the boy. "Hyung, I go first okay. I'll meet you later. Bye hyung, and thank you so much!" Hanbin waves cutely at his sunbae.

 _Why aunty want to meet me? Isn't about the songs?_ Hanbin thinks deeply while walking his aunty's room.

_Knock~ knock~_

"Yes Mrs. Kim? You want to meet me?" Hanbin said while peeking at the door cutely. "Yes, yes. Come in Hanbin-ah." Hanbin smile and come in. He saw 6 boys in the room.  _I think I saw them outside early._ Hanbin thinks but he just smile towards the boys.

"So Hanbin, I want you to do something for me." Mrs. Kim speaks while looking at Hanbin.

"Something? What is it Mrs. Kim?"

"These boys is the new students here. This is Bobby, Jinhwan, Ju-ne, Donghyuk, Yunhyeong and Chanwoo. So, I want you to show them around the college." Mrs. Kim said while smiling

Hanbin looked at them one by one and smile cutely.

"New students? Wow! They looked so handsome." Hanbin said with his sparkling eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me if you see any mistakes... thank you~


	3. Psycho Girl

"Oh.. I'm sorry. Hehehe.. I have to show them now? How about my class?" Hanbin said while looking at Mrs. Kim cutely.

"Don't show me that kind of face Kim Hanbin. I know what you think. I will tell your teacher that you have works to do." Mrs. Kim said sternly.

Hanbin pouted. "Fine, fine.. I'll go now." Hanbin said sadly while walked out from the room with the 6 boys trails behinds him. Once they walked out of the room, the 6 boys stared at him. He suddenly feels nervous.

"Hehehhe.. Sorry about what happen in there. So, I'm Hanbin, Kim Hanbin. I'm in my 3rd year here. I'm her nephew actually. But everyone in this college doesn't know about it. So can we just keep it a secret between us?" Hanbin whispered cutely.

Jinhwan and Yunhyeong laugh wholehearted.

"Aigooo.. You so cute! Of course. We will keep that secret safely. By the way, I'm Jinhwan. This is Bobby and Yunhyeong. The three of us is 22 years old. This is Ju-ne and Donghyuk. Both of them is 19 years old and this tall boy is Chanwoo. He's 18 years old." Jinhwan introduced.

Hanbin smile cutely while jumping like a 5 years kid.

"That's great! You are my hyungggg!!" Hanbin said while clapping his hands happily. "Oh really? How old are you?" Yunhyeong asked softly while chuckled a bit seeing the happy boy in front of him.

"21" Hanbin said while showing his beautiful pearl. Jinhwan and Yunhyeong looked at each other and laugh. "Omg! How come a 21 years old boy being cute like thisss?!" Yunhyeong said while pinching Hanbin's cheeks.

Hanbin laugh. "I also don't know hyung. Hehehhe." Hanbin said cutely. Bobby just stared at him. Hanbin notice it but he just shrugged it off.

"So let's start our tour~~" Hanbin said while walking in front of them. Jinhwan and Yunhyeong just laugh seeing their new friends. "Hanbin hyung is cute and funny. I like him already." Chanwoo said while running towards Hanbin.

"Hyungggggg~~ Where are we going first?" Chanwoo said while intertwined his finger with Hanbin. Hanbin chuckled.

"We're going to the gym first because it's near."

Once they arrives at the gym, there are 2 boys playing basketball. Then one of the boy accidentally throw the ball towards them and it's nearly hit Chanwoo's head but Hanbin managed to catch the ball before anything bad happen.

"Yah Mark Lee! Are you playing or what??" Hanbin shout at the boys. He sounds angry but his face looked so calm.

"I'm sooooo sorry Hanbin hyung. It's not my fault. Max the one who throw it to me and-"

"Enough with the excuses. You blame him, and he blame you. So whose fault is now? Me?" Hanbin asked while holding the ball.

The boys just looked at their feet. They seems guilty.

"You know, this is not the first time you guys doing this. I already told you, if you want to fight while playing, it's not here. Do it the field. You are lucky I'm the one who come in. If another student, or worse girls? What would you do? Do you want to get detention again?

They quickly looked at Hanbin with their puppy eyes.

"Nooo.. We don't want any detention. We're sorry. We promise not to fight while playing again. Please forgive us hyung.." They said while rubbing their both hands.

Hanbin sigh. He looked at both of them. "Fine.. This is the last warning okay? After this, no more mercy for both of you." Hanbin said while handling the ball back to the boys.

Both of them smile widely. They then attack Hanbin with a tight hug. "Thank you hyung!! You're the best!! That's why we love you soooo muchhh!" They said while kissing Hanbin's cheeks.

Hanbin then push them away from his body. "You know, I do love both of you. But now, I seriously hate you guys." Hanbin said while rubbing his wet cheeks.

Hanbin then heard laughing from his back. He looked and he saw Jinhwan and Yunhyeong laughing their ass. Hanbin pouted.

Hanbin rolled his eyes at them and looked back to Mark and Max. "Hyung, who are they?" Max asked while pointing his finger to Jinhwan and the other.

Hanbin smiled. "They are the new students here. So be nice with them okay?" Hanbin said softly.

"Hyung, this is Mark and Max. These two troublemaker are my junior. But their attitude is just...." Hanbin said while headlock Mark and Max.

Mark and Max struggling to get out from their hyung's strong hand. "Hyunggggg~"

Bobby looked at them and slightly smile. Yunhyeong and Ju-ne looked at each other and smirked. "Did you see what I see?" Yunhyeong whispered to Ju-ne while wiggling his brows. Ju-ne smirked.

"Hahaha.. You guys are so cute. By the way, hi! Nice to meet you." Yunhyeong said while waving at Mark and Max. The both troublemaker just smile cutely.

"Okay2.. I will go now. But wait! Do you perhaps heard anything about her recently?" Hanbin asked seriously to his juniors. Mark and Max looked at each other and shakes their head. 

"No hyung. Did you see her? I thought that she in prison now?"Max said with his confused face.

Hanbin sigh while messing his hair. "No.. Not like I've seen her recently.. Just.." Hanbin said hesitantly. Everyone looked at him worriedly but they didn't say anything.

Hanbin just realized how awkward the situation is, he quickly showing his cute smile towards them. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry.. Don't be so stress about it kiddo. I'm just asking. Don't worry about it. Just focus on your studies okay?" Hanbin said while ruffling Max's hair.

"Are you sure it's okay hyung?? Do you want me to call my uncle?" Max said while holding Hanbin's hand. Hanbin laugh cutely. "Aigoo.. I'm perfectly fine silly. No need to call your uncle. Don't worry about it. If I need anything, I will definitely come to you. Okay?" Hanbin said softly while patting the younger's head.   
"Promise?" Max said while showing his pinky.

Hanbin laughed. "What are you? 5?"

"Hanbin hyunggggg~~~"

"Okay2. Stop whining. Fine. Pinky promise. Aishh.. Stop being cute in front of me." Hanbin said while pinching the younger's cheeks. Max whined cutely to his hyung. "Okay you two. I've to go now. See you guys later. And don't you dare skip classes." Hanbin warned his juniors sternly but in the cute way.

"Yes boss. Bye hyungie~~" Max and Mark wave cutely at them. Hanbin shake his head while smile fondly. He then went to the others, "Well, let's go should we?"

_Once they are out from the gym..._

"Hanbin-ah.. Can we asked you something?" Jinhwan said while looking at Hanbin. "Of course hyung. What is it?" Hanbin said while smiling.

"Who's the girl that you were talking about early?" Jinhwan said while looking at his group. Hanbin stop walking. He looking at them with his trembling eyes.

"E-er.. I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine." Jinhwan said panickly when he saw the trouble looked from Hanbin.

Hanbin smile but not the same smile he showed when they at his aunt's office.

"It's okay hyung. I'll tell you. But not here. Can we talk about this at there?" Hanbin said while pointing at a garden near the café. Jinhwan just nod and they followed Hanbin.

They then sit under a shady tree. Hanbin is sit next to Jinhwan and Yunhyeong and infront of him is Bobby, Ju-ne, Donghyuk and Chanwoo.

Everyone is quiet for awhile then Chanwoo speaks. "Hyung, are you sure you want to tell us about it? You looked not good when we asked about her."

Hanbin smile. "Oh, I'm okay. Just I need a moment. Okay here the story.."

"The girl that I asked Mark and Max is my senior. Her name is Hana. Park Hana. She's no longer studied here. I've known her during my first year here. If you see her, your first impression about her is pretty. She really pretty, nice to her juniors and clever. First, I think she just nice to her juniors, teaching them and so. But one day.." Hanbin stop talking for awhile. He feels like wanna cry but when Yunhyeong hold his hand warmly, he feels safe.

"One day my class had a camping trip. And it's including her class too. It's like junior-senior trip. So when I've known that her class going to the trip too, I feels so happy. She's like a sister to me. Because she always take care of me since my first day here. But I don't know that she have another intention." Hanbin stop again when he feels that his tears are already falling down his cheeks.

The others shocked. Yunhyeong quickly hug him. "Shhhh.. It's okay.. Don't cry. You doesn't need to tell us the rest of the story if you can't." Yunhyeong said while patted softly Hanbin's back.

_Bobby POV_

_Why I feels so sad when I see him crying like that? I need to see this fucking girl. She just make this fluffy guy cried._ _W-wait_ _a sec! Did I just think that the guy is fluffy?_ _oMG_ _! What have that new guy done to you brain Bobby?? This is not happening!"_

After I had a little battle with my not-so-smart brain, I looked at Hanbin. He looked so fragile and I feels like I want to protect him from anything that harms him. Then Hanbin start talking again.

"It's okay hyung. I want to tell you about her." He said while rubbing his wet eyes. He looked so damn cute.  _oMG_ _! I just called that guy, cute! I must be insane._ I shake my head to left and right. Then I saw Yunhyeong looked at me weirdly.

"Bobby, are you okay?"

I startled when I saw Hanbin also looked at me with his puppy eyes. I cleared my throat roughly. 

"I'm okay. You can continued your story. Don't mind me."

Jinhwan frowned at me for awhile and shrugged it off. He then looked at Hanbin.

"So, is that girl doing something awful to you?" Jinhwan asked cautiously.

I looked at him. I examined his reaction when Jinhwan hyung asked. He looked restless. He grip his shirt tightly until his knuckles turns white.

"Actually yes. She like, obsessed with me. She always stick with me throughout the trip. She also doesn't like other students being close to me. At first, I thought she just doing that because she worried about me, you know, after all that time I'm just 16. But it's not."

"I had this sunbae. He just older than me 2 years but younger than her. His name is Mino. I've known him since I was a kid. So he's like my older brother. He always taking care of me when I had a hard time with my assignment. During the trip, I always with him whether we're in the forest or at our camping site. I always asked him why he always spent times with me. And he always reply that ' _because you are my cute_ _dongsaeng_ _. I don't want you to be alone even for a_ _second.'_

I looked at Hanbin when he stop talking. He's playing his shirt. And I feels a bit jealous to that Mino guy because he could be with Hanbin 24/7.  _W-wait_ _! I? Feeling jealous? About that Mino guy and_ _Hanbin_ _? Seriously? This is crazy! Since when my heart feeling this kinds of feels?_

I then continued listen to his story.

"Then one day, we had to explore the forest looking some rare flowers. Me and Mino hyung have to be in different group. While I was looking for the flowers, suddenly I've being hit in the head. I tried to scream but I feels really dizzy and then I black out."

I shocked. So he used to be kidnapped by that crazy woman! If I meet her, I will kill her!

"What?? OMG! Poor you! You don't deserve that kind of thing!" Yunhyeong said while hugging Hanbin tightly. Hanbin just silent and put his head at Yunhyeong's chest.

"After that what happen to you hyung?" Donghyuk asked curiously.

Hanbin looked at then and sigh.

_Flashback_

_Hanbin_ _POV_

I open my eyes slowly. It's dark and I don't know where I am. My head is bleeding from the hit. I was being tied on a chair. I looked around. I was in a old house. It's a bit creepy. I think I'm still near to the camping site because I can heard my friends is calling my name, looking for me. Then suddenly..

"You are awake sweetie. That's good." A girl voice. I feels scared suddenly. Then the girl switch on the light making me close my eyes immediately. The lights make my eyes hurt.

"Baby, open your eyes. I want to see you beautiful eyes." The girl speaks to me again. I had a feeling that I recognise the voice. But I can't thinking straight right now. I slowly open my eyes and adjust it to get use to the bright light. I'm shocked.

"N-Noona? H-Hana n-noona?" I stuttered. I can't believe the one that I close to doing this to me. She just giving her sweet fake smile.

"Yes baby, it's me. Oh my.. Finally I can see your eyes. I love seeing you like this. So cute!" Noona said while laughing. I feels goosebumps all over my body. I feels really scared.

"Noona, why are you doing this? Please let me go..." I plead hopefully she will let me go. But unfortunately she's not.

"Oh sweetie... Don't be afraid. You'll be safe with me. Nobody will disturb us anymore. You are mine now." She said while walking towards me. I totally scared right now. Then I scream...

"Help!! Somebody help meeeee!" I scream out loud. Hana noona seems mad then she slap me hard on the face. "Shut up idiot! You scream again, next thing you know that you will lost your voice because of this." She threatened me while showing a knife in her right hand.

I gulped. I suddenly want my parents. I want Mino hyung to come and safe me. Hana noona suddenlt laugh hysterically.

"Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to you??!" I scream at her. She just smirked.

"Why? Because I love you. And I want you for myself only. I hate it when someone close to you. You're mine! If I don't get you, nobody in this world would have you."

"You are crazy!" I scream at her.

"What did I said early? Do not scream!" She said while pulling my hair.

I'm struggling on the chair. I'm making her even mad. She then put the knife at my neck.

"If you don't stay still, I'll cut your throat." Threaten her.

Before anything bad happen to me, I heard someone kick the house's door hard. Then come polices and my other friends.

"Miss, put the knife down now!"

"No! He is mine! All of you want to separate him from me!" She shout hysterically.

I close my eyes because I can feels my neck started to bleed. I feels dizzy. Then I heard gun shot. I open my eyes, I saw Mino hyung crunching in front of me.

"H-Hyung.." I said weakly. Then blackout.

_Flashback end_

After Hanbin telling his story, the 6 boys looked at him with wide eyes. "Wow! She's psycho." Ju-ne said shocking.

"T-The gun s-shot.. It's hit that crazy girl right? Is she dead?" Chanwoo said cluelessly.

"No she's not. The shot just hit her arm that holding the knife, so that the knife will fall from her grip." Hanbin said.

"Is she in jail now?" Ju-ne asked.

Hanbin looked at him and sigh. "She use to. But not anymore. She run away from prison last year and until now, I don't know where she is. I kinda scared right now, actually. I'm scared that she will attacked me anytime, anywhere. Max and Mark didn't know that she already run away from prison. I didn't tell them because I don't want them to worry about me."

"We can protect you." Bobby said suddenly. Everyone looked at him. Bobby furrowed his eyebrow.

"What? Did I said something wrong?"

Hanbin looked at him with worried eyes. "N-Nothing's wrong. But just, what if she hurt you guys too? I only knows you about few hours ago. I don't want you guys getting trouble because of me."

"Hahah.. Hanbin-ah! It's okay. We will be fine. You know people is kinda afraid of Bobby." Jinhwan said while smile softly to Hanbin.

Hanbin looked at Bobby and smile. "Really? Why I think Bobby hyung is cute?" Hanbin said cutely.

The others dropped their jaws.  _Bobby? Cute? Seriously?!_

"What's make you say that?" Bobby asked shocked. People tend to called him creepy, tough and so. But not cute. Not in his dictionary.

"Because of your teeth. It's make you looked like a bunny. A cute bunny! And your eyes smile. It's cute." Hanbin said cheerfully. Bobby looked at Hanbin's happy face disbelieved. Then the others laugh out loud.

"You're so funny hyung. My stomach hurt because of these funny conversations!" Ju-ne said while holding his stomach.

Suddenly...  _Ringgggg_ _~_

"I guess it's time to go. I will show you guys your class." Hanbin said while standing up from the ground.


	4. Odd

Hanbin happily walked with his new friends. While they were busy laughing, Ju-ne suddenly tucked Hanbin's sleeve. 

"Hyung, who is that? Why he looking at us like that?" Ju-ne whispered at Hanbin. Hanbin looked at the guy that Ju-ne mention.

"He's Mino hyung that I tell you about early. He always looked at people like that. Don't worry. He's nice."

"Mino hyungg~~~" Hanbin shout happily while running towards his hyung like a kid. Mino looked at Hanbin angrily.

"Yah! What did I tell you about running in the corridor?"

"Okay2.. I'm sorry. Why are you so moody today? We should smile in this beautiful morning~" Hanbin said while cutely twirled his body in front of Mino.

Mino looked at his dongsaeng angrily. But when that kid twirling cutely in front of him like that, his anger just washed away like that. Mino automatically smile. 

"Aigooo.. Hanbinie is so cuteee!! Right Bobby?" Jinhwan said while smirked. Bobby just rolled his eyes and stared deeply at Hanbin and Mino interaction.

"Oh hyung! By the way, let me introduced you. These are the new students here." Hanbin said happily while hugging Yunhyeong's arm cutely.

Mino looked at Hanbin and Yunhyeong interaction with his hawk eyes. But he quickly change it afraid Hanbin started to suspicious about him. "New students?"

"Yup. Here is Yunhyeong hyung, Bobby hyung, Jinhwan hyung, Ju-ne, Donghyuk and Chanwoo." Hanbin showing one by one happily while snuggle even closer towards Yunhyeong.

"Hanbin-ah.. Are you feeling comfy hugging me like that?" Yunghyeong chuckled when seeing Hanbin looked at him with his puppy eyes.

"Yes! You're so warm~~" Hanbin said with his cute voice. Yunhyeong just smile while patting Hanbin's head.

_Mino POV_

I looked at them, one by one. Then my eyes landed on this guy. What is his name again?? Hah! Bobby. This guy seems different from his other friends. He's seems had an aura that I can't explained it. I can feels that something not right with him.  _Why I feels like my plan will be ruined by_ _them?_ I thinks deeply that I don't even realize that cute-clingy boy looking at me weirdly. Yes, he's cute.  _But I will never let your family happy, Kim_ _Hanbin_ _. I will make sure that your family will suffer._

"Hyunnggg? Hyung? Helloooo!" Hanbin shout at me while waving his hand in front of my face.

"Y-Yes? Do you said something?"

"Haha.. Nope.. I just speaking to the door behind you." Hanbin said sarcastically while crossing his arms.

I smile sheepishly when I heard Hanbin's statement.  _It he suspicious something? Damn.. Song Minho. Why are you so careless??_

"Aww...  Binnie, okay2.. I'm sorry. I just thinking about the assignment that Prof. Charles give me yesterday. Hehheeh.. Don't mad at me. How am I going to survive in this college when my favourite hoobae mad at me?" I said while pinching Hanbin's fluff cheeks.

Hanbin pouted. "Aishhh hyung!! Stop pinching my cheeks. Why everyone love to pinch my cheeks today??" Hanbin said frustrated while rubbing his red cheeks.

"Aigoooo.. It's because you're so cute!!! How come a 21 years old boy being fluffy all the time, huh?" I said while patting his head. I can see he started to pouted. Hanbin is kind of boy who will pouted when he's being annoyed by someone or something.  _You're so transparent Kim Hanbin._

"I don't have any answer for your question.. And why everyone always asking me ridiculous question today??" Hanbin whined while pulling his hair, showing how frusterated him was.

_3rd person POV_

Jinhwan laughed and then went to Hanbin. "Heyy, stop pulling your hair like that! It's not good!" Jinhwan said softly while fixing the younger's messy hair. "Alright2.. No more ridiculous question for you kid." Jinhwan said softly to Hanbin while patted his head.

"Hyunggg!! I'm not a kid!" Hanbin whined while storming his feet cutely on the floor. Jinhwan laugh again. _This boy surely love making people laugh._  "Okay2.. You're not a kid. So can you please stop being so damn cute in front of me?!" Yunhyeong said while ruffling Hanbin's hair.

"Aishhh.. Seriously?! I hate all of you!" The younger whined towards his hyungs.

"We love you too hyung!" Chanwoo said while hugging Hanbin tightly. Hanbin pouted cutely.

"Okay. Stop with this drama already. You might have to think what excuses you wanna give to Prof. James. You're late for his class you know.." Mino said while smirking at his dongsaeng. 

Hanbin showed a shocked and panic face.

"OMG! I'm totally forget about that! But it's okay. I just said that I have to give them a tour about our college."

Bobby chuckled after he heard what Hanbin said.  _This boy is something._  

"Oh really?? You going to use us for saving you from getting detention?" Yunhyeong said while furrowed his brows.

"Hehehe.. What do you think?" Hanbin said while smile cheekily.

Jinhwan and Yunhyeong just shook their head while smiling. "Okay2.. Because you're too cute, we'll help you." Jinhwan said while patting Hanbin's head.

Hanbin smile widely while jumping a bit. "Yeayyyy!! You are the best! Come one. Let's go to the class~~~~" Hanbin said while running along the corridor with Chanwoo and Donghyuk.

The others just smile looking at Hanbin's behaviour. Then..

"Oh, I'm sorry about early. Hey.. My name is Mino. Song Minho. I'm that kid's hyung but he never treat me like one. Like what you saw early." Mino said while reached out his hand to Jinhwan.

Jinhwan showing his sweet smile while shaking his hand with Mino.

"Hehehe.. It's okay. Hanbin is a cute boy. I'm pretty sure that we will be never get angry toward that boy. Hahah.."

"By the way, I'm Jinhwan, this is Yunhyeong, Bobby and Ju-ne. The 2 boys who running with Hanbin is Donghyuk and Chanwoo." Jinhwan said while showing his friends one by one. Bobby and Ju-ne just smile slightly while shake hand with Mino. But Yunhyeong, he cheerfully shook Mino hand making Mino startled a bit.

"Hehehe.. Nice to meet you too.. I bet you must be suffered a lot from that kid's cuteness."  Yunhyeong said while chuckled a bit.

"Seriously a lot.. Hhahaha.. Well I guess it's my job to show you guys the class." Mino said while showing his fake smile towards them. Jinhwan chuckled. "We're sorry for troubling you."Jinhwan said pretending to feels sorry towards Mino. "Nah.. It's okay. Just a small matter."Jinhwan looked at his friends and then looked back at Mino while smile.

_Bobby POV_

_Why I feels something not good will happen? This guy is so suspicious. I have to keep my eyes on him._  I'm too immersed thinking about this Mino guy until I didn't notice Ju-ne already besides me. "Holy shit. Stop freaking me out Koo Junhoe!!"I shout. Ju-ne looked at me with his dumb face. "Chill hyung. Don't too loud. Jinhwan hyung and that guy will heard it."Ju-ne said pretending to looked around the corridor while tucking my sleeve. "You notice it too?" I asked while I keep looking at Jinhwan, Yunhyeong and that guy who already walked a mile away from them. "Of course hyung. Who didn't notice the way he looked at Hanbin hyung when he clingy and laughing with us."I looked at Ju-ne said, "I notice it too. Mmm.. Right now, we should just pretending we don't know anything. Come on. Let's go to them. If we here longer, they will suspect something."

Ju-ne and I quickly when to them. "So like Jinhwan said, your first class is Music, so this is the Music class. At the corner of that corridor is English class where Hanbin and 2 of your friends are." Mino said to us. Jinhwan and Yunhyeong nodded and thank Mino. After we saw Mino leave us, Jinhwan and Yunhyeong walked in. Before Ju-ne and I walked into our class, I could sense someone is watching us. When I looked behind, I saw nothing. _Did I just hallucinating in the daylight?_ I think but I just shrugged it off and quickly followed the others.

 

 

But what Bobby and the others don't know.. There is someone watching them intensely.

_Kim_ _Hanbin_ _... You are mine. If I can't have you, nobody can't!_


	5. This Is The Real Us

After his last class, Hanbin gathered all his stuff and put it in his bag quickly as he can. He can't wait to tell his eomma about what happen today. Then suddenly he heard noises in his class.

Hanbin looked up and he notice Bobby was standing against the classroom's door while putting his hands in his pocket. Hanbin saw his classmate were spazzing at Bobby like he some kind of famous artist and Bobby seems had a little problem with that. Hanbin chuckled slightly. He quickly sling his bag on his shoulder and run to Bobby.

"Hyuungg~ What are you doing here?" Hanbin said cheerfully. His classmates glared at him weirdly.  _They might think how the hell I've known Bobby._

"Hanbin? You know him?" One of his classmate asked him. Hanbin smile cutely while answer, "Of course I know him. He's my-" Before Hanbin finish his sentence, he being pulled by Bobby.

"We don't have times now. The others are waiting for us. I'm sorry." Bobby awkwardly bow to Hanbin's classmates while grabbing Hanbin's hand and run away from the younger's class.

_20 minutes ago..._

_Third Person POV_

"Everyone, let's go home now. I'm tired. Being a student again really exhausted. But Bobby, can you please pick up Hanbin from his class?" Jinhwan said while smile slyly at Bobby.

Bobby looked at Jinhwan with his wide eyes. "Why me? Why you want me to pick that boy?" Bobby said annoyingly.

"Because Hanbin seems like you more. More like he seems comfortable with you. He even call you cute! No one in this world would dare saying you cute. And don't you realise that he looked like your late brother? Same attitude, never stop smile-" Yunhyeong stop talking when he realise what he just said. He quickly close his mouth.

Bobby sigh. Suddenly he think what Yunhyeong said. Yes he is. Hanbin is similar with his dead brother. But the different is his brother is not strong inside like Hanbin. His brother always need his help when he's in trouble. Suddenly Bobby feels something wet flows along his cheeks.

"Bobby-ah, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to mention about your brother.. I'm sorry.." Yunhyeong apologize.

Bobby looked at Yunhyeong and smile weakly. "It's okay Yunhyeong-ah.. I'm fine. I also felt that he's same like my brother. Maybe that why I always feels that I have to protect him no matter what." Bobby said weakly while wiping his tears.

"Hyung..." Donghyuk said softly while holding Bobby's hand. Bobby looked at Donghyuk and to his other friends. They looked so worry about him.

"Heyy.. Stop showing me that kind of faces. I'm fine silly. Hahaha.. Enough with this. I should get going." Bobby said while patting Donghyuk's head softly. He then sling his bag and went to Hanbin's class.

_End of POV_

Bobby still holding Hanbin's hand tightly while walking down the hallway. Hanbin chuckled. Bobby looked at him weirdly.

"What so funny?"

"Hehe.. It's nothing.. Just, you want to hold my hand until we meet the others or what?"

Bobby shocked. He then looked at his hand and quickly let go of Hanbin's hand with a force. Bobby still in shocked but he heard the younger just giggle.

"Y-Yah... S-Stop giggling!" Bobby shout.

Hanbin looked at his hyung expression and laughed even more. After awhile, Hanbin calm down from his laugh. He looked at his hyung and smile. "Hyung~~~ You're so cute!" Hanbin said cutely while hugging Bobby's arm like a koala. Bobby shocked again.

"W-What did y-you said? C-Cute?" Bobby stuttered while trying so hard to not let his anger out towards the boy who clingy at his arm. Hanbin looked at Bobby with his puppy eyes and nodded cutely while nuzzled his cheek against Bobby's uniform. Bobby suddenly feels hot. He about to exploded anytime now.

"Kim Hanbin! Let go of my arm now and stop playing around! One more thing, STOP CALLING ME CUTE!" Bobby said while pushing the younger off his arm. Hanbin looked at Bobby and whined cutely. "Arghh hyung!! You're so mean!"

"Yes I am. And you better stop making me more angry!" Bobby said while fixing his uniform. He can see Hanbin started to pouted while crossing his arms. 

"Well if that case, I won't stop~" Hanbin said playfully while showing his tongue. He the quickly run for his life.

"YAH KIM HANBIN! YOU BRAT! COME BACK HERE!!!" Bobby shout while running after Hanbin. 

"Hyunggg.. Help meee! Bobby hyung is crazy!" Hanbin shout playfully when he arrives at Jinhwan's class. Jinhwan and the other's looked at Hanbin with their confused faces. "Yah yah yah! What's going on here?" Jinhwan said while looking at Hanbin who hiding behind Yunhyeong's back while Bobby were trying to catch that kid.

"Aish! This boy is really like to testing my patience!" Bobby said while gritted his teeth.

Donghyuk and Ju-ne already laughing their ass seeing their ' _scary_ ' hyung like that.

Bobby looked at Ju-ne and Donghyuk with deadly stared. They quickly shut their mouth.

"What? I'm not doing anything..." Hanbin said cutely while showing his tongue to Bobby.

"YOUUU!!"

"Okay2.. Enough both of you! Stop playing around. Let's go home now. Hanbin, do you want us to send you home?" Yunhyeong said sweetly while packing his bag.

"Eh? It's okay hyung. I can go home by myself. Besides, my house is really near. I can just walked home by myself." Hanbin said cheerfully.

_How on earth does this hyung always_   _happy_ _all the times??_ Donghyuk think while looking at Hanbin who making cute facial faces to Bobby.

"Oh really? Where exactly your house is?" Jinhwan asked.

"My house? It's at the end of the street. It's so near until I can casually come to school late. Kekekeke.. That's why Mino hyung always angry at me." Hanbin said while smile cheekily.

Jinhwan and the other froze when they heard what Hanbin said. Hanbin looked at them weirdly.

"Hyung? Is something wrong?" Hanbin asked cautiously.

Yunhyeong looked at Hanbin and showing his bright smile. "Oh, it's nothing Hanbin-ah. We just shocked because..." Yunhyeong looked at Jinhwan for a second and looked back at the younger boy.

"We shocked because our house also at there. I bet we must be neighbours." Yunhyeong said while while smiling at Hanbin.

Hanbin looked at them with his wide eyes.

"Seriously??? Wow! I never expecting this to happen to me in just one day! So isn't means you guys are my neighbour?" Hanbin asked cutely while showing his cute puppy eyes.

"It's might be. So why don't we go home now?" Yunhyeong said while looking at Hanbin.

Hanbin nodded his head. Then Donghyuk went to Hanbin while laughing and jumping around together. Chanwoo then come pick Hanbin up and spin him around. Hanbin is smiling widely while laughing like a kid.

"Chanwoo.. Don't let me go!" Hanbin said suddenly with scared tone while holding Chanwoo's neck tightly.

Chanwoo smirked. "Why? Are you scared hyung??"

"Yes I'm scared. That's why I told you do- Arghhhhhhhh!!!"

Hanbin scream loudly when Chanwoo pretended to drop Hanbin down. Jinhwan and Yunhyeong just smile looking at Hanbin's scared look.

"Chanwoo.. Enough of that. Put Hanbin down. It's already late. Let's go home now." Yunhyeong said to Chanwoo when he saw how suffered Hanbin looked.

Once Hanbin down, he quickly go to Yunhyeong and hug him. "Thank you so much hyung. If you don't said that to him, I might die." Hanbin said while showing a dramatic face.

"Hahahha.. Of course Hanbin. We don't want a cute boy like you to die early right?" Yunhyeong said while patting Hanbin's head.

Hanbin just nod cutely and grab his bag. They then started to go home.

On their way back, it's starting to dark. Bobby looked at his back, Ju-ne and Donghyuk who keep making jokes and make Hanbin laugh.  _Why I feels something bad might happen?_ While Bobby think, suddenly...

"Well, well, well... What have we got here?"

Bobby and Jinhwan stop walking. They then looked at the one who said early. Bobby gritted his teeth. Jinhwan and Yunhyeong quickly cover Hanbin.

"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby... I can't believe we actually meet again after all these years. I guess you're doing fine now" The guy said sarcastically to Bobby while smirking.

"Kevin." Yunhyeong said with angry tone.

Hanbin dumbfounded for what just happen. He suddenly felt cold sweat flowing along his skin. He then heard Ju-ne whispered to him.

"Hyung.. I want you to stay behind me. Okay? Always stay behind me even though you heard or see anything. Understand?"

Hanbin looked at Ju-ne and nodded his head almost immediately. Ju-ne then looked at Hanbin with worried eyes. He hug him tight while saying, "It's okay hyung. As long as we here, you're safe."

Hanbin just nodded his head. He can't think straight right now.

"Awww.. You still remember my name.. Interesting." Kevin said while smirking at Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong want to punch that jerk but Bobby stop him. Bobby looked at Yunhyeong and whispered,  _Don't._ Yunhyeong looked at Bobby disbelief. "B-but.. He!" Yunhyeong said while gritted his teeth.

"Let me deal with him. You just cover the others. Especially Hanbin." Bobby whispered at Yunhyeong.

"So.. You are still with them. Your brotherhood bond is strong huh? But so sad, your brother can't join. Right?" Kevin said while smirking at Bobby.

"What do you want Kevin?! If you come here just to make me angry, please... You're wasting your time." Bobby said calmly while trying so hard not to shoot him.

"Auch! So mean!" Kevin said while holding his chest pretending to be hurt by Bobby's word. Then suddenly Bobby saw Kevin were looking at behind him. Kevin then smirked at him. "So, who's the new boy? He looked cute."

Bobby looked at Kevin angrily. His veins already shown. "You don't need to know. Stop whatever that in you head. He's not someone that you wanna play with." Bobby said with his sharp voice. "Awwww.. Protective much." Kevin smirked. He then looked at his men. "Get that boy!"

Hanbin and Ju-ne shocked. They then being attack by the Kevin's men. Hanbin was shaking so hard. He doesn't know what's happening. He suddenly being push hardly towards the wall.

"Hyungg!" Ju-ne scream while kicking and punching the man who is pushing Hanbin early. Yunhyeong and the others were fighting while Donghyuk quickly went to Hanbin.

When Bobby looked at Hanbin's frightened face, he gritted his teeth.

"What the fuck?! What the hell are you doing??" Bobby shout at Kevin while grabbing his collar.

Kevin looked at Bobby and smirked. He then looked at Bobby's friends who is busy protecting Hanbin.

"So who is that cute boy anyway? He seems important to you." Kevin said while pushing Bobby's hand off from his collar.

"It's none of your business. So back off!!" Yunhyeong said while roughly push Kevin's body.

Kevin looked at Yunhyeong and smile wickedly.

"But what if I don't want to back off? What if I say that I want that boy?" Kevin said arrogantly towards Yunhyeong.

"Well that's not gonna happen!" Jinhwan said while clenching his fist.

Kevin looked at Jinhwan with deadly stare. He then giving some signal to his men and suddenly they being attacked again.

Bobby shocked and he quickly punch Kevin's face. Ju-ne and Donghyuk are trying to protected Hanbin from the crazy men. But suddenly...

"LET ME GOOOO!!!!!!"

Bobby and the others stop fighting when they heard Hanbin's scream. They looked at Hanbin and shocked.

Hanbin was crying because Kevin was pointing a gun towards his head. Kevin then laugh.

"Well, well, well... Why don't all of you stop whatever you're doing if you don't want me to put a bullet in this cute fluffy boy's head?"

"Kevin. Let the boy go. He's innocent. Your business is with me, not him." Bobby said with not-so-calm voice when he see Hanbin's crying face. He suddenly remember what happen to his brother 4 years ago. He already promise to himself that he will never let Kevin kills people around him again.

"P-Please let me g-go. P-Please.." Hanbin plead at Kevin while crying.

Kevin looked at Hanbin while making a sympathy face. "Awww.. Don't cry boy." Kevin said while wiping Hanbin's tears.

"Don't touch him!"

Kevin looked at Bobby and smirked. "Hahahah. I think I've seen these kind of situation. Did it was 5 years, 4 years ago?" Kevin said mocking Bobby who clenching his fist hardly until his knuckles turns white.

Yunhyeong was really to explode. He then remember something. He searched his bag. When he find it, he quickly pull out a gun from his bag quietly. He looked at Ju-ne who stood behind Kevin and Hanbin. He then looked at Bobby and nod.

"NOW!!"

Ju-ne then kick Kevin's arm making Hanbin being thrown away. Because of that, Hanbin's head being knock by the hard wall.

After Ju-ne kick Kevin's arm, Yunhyeong quickly throw the gun to Bobby.

Bobby managed to grab the gun and point it to Kevin's head. Kevin smirked. "What? You wanna kill me? Sure. Kill me. I've waiting for it since I kill you brother 4 years ago. I still remember what his expression. So scared." Kevin said while coughing blood.

Bobby gritted his teeth. He pulled the trigger and stared at Kevin. "Don't worry. I will kill you today. It's my mistake that I didn't kill you before. But now, I don't hesistated to kill you. Good bye Kevin! See you in Hell!"

By that, Bobby  shoot Kevin in the head. After that, Bobby quickly throw the gun to Yunhyeong and run to Hanbin.

"Hanbin.. Hanbin.. You're okay? Heyy!"

Hanbin open his eyes slowly. "H-Hyung..." After that he fainted.


	6. Something?

Hanbin try to open his eyes but his head feels extremely dizzy. He automatic closing his eyes back. He groan roughly. He want to think about what just happen to him but he can't because of the dizziness that he feels. Then suddenly he heard someone's talking.

"Hanbin-ah, are you okay? Did you hurt anywhere?" Hanbin heard Jinhwan voice next to him.

He then remember what just happen to him. He remember they were laughing, Ju-ne worried voice, Yunhyeong and Donghyuk protecting him, the fight and Bobby's cold eyes . He suddenly open his eyes. He looked at around almost immediately. He definitely not in his room.

"Hanbin, are you okay?" Yunhyeong said while trying to touch Hanbin's head.

"N-No.. Don't come n-near me." Hanbin said while stuttering. He back away from them while covering his body with the blanket. He hold the blanket tightly until his knuckles turn into white.

"Hyung.." Chanwoo said with sad face when he saw his hyung were sweating a lot.

"Where am I? What's happening?" Hanbin said while looking at them one by one with his glassy eyes.

Bobby sigh. He looked at Hanbin with worried eyes.  _Should we tell him the truth? What if he afraid of us after that??_ Bobby think deeply.

Jinhwan looked at Bobby. He knows that Bobby afraid to tell Hanbin the truth. He scared that Hanbin will afraid of him like his late brother. Bobby already love and care for Hanbin like his own brother even though they only meet awhile ago.

Jinhwan then slowly sit on the bed besides Hanbin. The younger flinched. Jinhwan sigh softly.

"Hanbin-ah.. Calm dowm. We are not gonna hurt you. Now you at our house. You're safe here."

Hanbin looked at Jinhwan with his puppy eyes. He's shaking while holding the blanket tightly.

"Hanbin-ah.. Are you feeling okay? Do you feels pain anywhere?" Jinhwan said softly.

"I-I.. I'm fine. B-But my head's dizzy. What's going on hyung? W-Why all of you have guns in your bag? W-Who are you actually?"

Hanbin asked a lot of questions. He looked at Jinhwan with his tearing eyes. He don't know what to do now.  _Is he afraid of them?_ _Are they gonna hurt him?_ Hanbin keeps thinking like that. He never been in this kind of situation.

Jinhwan looked at Hanbin then looked at the others. He doesn't know how to explain to the younger boy. But one think he know, he and the others definitely going to protect this fragile boy.

"H-Hyung... I-I'm scared." Hanbin cried while looking at them.

Yunhyeong quickly went besides Hanbin and hug him tight.

"Shhh.. I's okay. We're here. We will make sure that as long as we here with you, you will be safe. About your questions, we will tell you everything you want to know. But not now. You need to rest. You must be tired."

Yunhyeong said softly to Hanbin while caressing the younger's back. Hanbin just nodded and lay back on the bed. Yunhyeong then caressing Hanbin's hair until the boy fall asleep.

"Should we tell him the truth?" Donghyuk asked timidly when all of them leave the room.

Jinhwan looked at Bobby. "It's up to Bobby. If he want Hanbin to know about us, we tell him. If he doesn't want Hanbin to know about us, we just pretending that the fight early never happen."

Everyone is looking at Bobby. They were waiting for the answer. Bobby then looked them one by one. He seems restless. He doesn't know what to do.

"I-I... I want him to know but in the same time I'm afraid that he-"

"You afraid that he will afraid of us like your brother did?" Yunhyeong said while staring at Bobby.

Bobby looked at Yunhyeong sadly. Then their discussion being interrupt by Hanbin's scream. They quickly run to see what happen to the younger boy.

Once Bobby open the door, Hanbin was looking at him while crying.

"H-Hyung.."

Without waiting, Bobby quickly go to Hanbin and hug him tight. "Shhh.. It's okay.. I'm here. You're safe now."

"H-Hyung.. Don't leave me alone. I-I'm scared." Hanbin said while sobbing on Bobby's chest. 

"Okay2.. I promise not to leave you alone. I'm sorry." Bobby said while caressing the younger's back.

Jinhwan looked at Yunhyeong and Bobby. It's the time they tell the truth to Hanbin. After a while, Hanbin slowly calm down. Bobby looked at the younger who was hugging him tight with worried eyes.

"Hanbin-ah? Are you okay?"

Hanbin slowly looked up seeing his hyung face. He just nodded while rubbing his eyes cutely. "Hyung... Can you tell me what's happening?" Hanbin said while looking at Bobby's eyes.

Bobby looked at Hanbin then looked at his other friends. "Hanbin... There is something we want to tell you. It's up to you if you want to stay away from us or not after you hear what we wanna tell you. Okay?" Bobby said while holding Hanbin's hand tightly.

Hanbin looked at Bobby and nodded slightly. "But before that.. Can I call my mother first? My mother would be worried about me." Hanbin said cutely while pouting.

Bobby chuckle. "Of course, of course. We don't want your family to think that something bad happen to you." Bobby said while ruffling Hanbin's hair.

"Hyunggggg.. My hair!" Hanbin whine while he fixing his messy hair back. Yunhyeong and Jinhwan looked at the younger with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry. Okay2 your hair is perfectly fine now. So why don't you call your mother first.. We will waiting downstairs if you need anything. Just shout and we will come. Okay?"

Hanbin looked at Bobby cute. He then smile while showing his pearl white teeth. "Just shout? Really?" Hanbin said playfully.

"Yes. Just shout and we will be here in no time." Yunhyeong said while patting Hanbin's head.

"Okay. But you guys wouldn't leave me alone right?" Hanbin said quietly while looking at Bobby with hesitating eyes.

The others shock when they heard what Hanbin just said. Bobby looked at the younger and smile. He then hug him while say, "Yes. We will never leave you alone. We will always be with you no matter what. So don't worry okay?" Bobby said while kissing Hanbin's temple.

Hanbin looked at Bobby and smile. "Okay.. Thank you hyung~"

"Most welcome." Bobby said while patted Hanbin's head softly.

Once all of them out, Hanbin grab his phone and called his mother.

"Hello.. Eommaaaaa!"

_"Oh my God!_ _Binnie_ _.. Where have you been? I've been calling you so many time. Are you alright sweetheart? I was so scared that something bad happen to you! Even Mino was calling me so many times, said you didn't picked up his call."_

"Eomma.. Don't worry. I'm sorry for not answering your call. Nothing bad happen to me eomma. Really eomma? Can't you tell him I'm fine?"

_"Really? Next time if you really busy, just message me okay. Don't make me worry Kim Hanbin. Okay. I'm sure he feels so relieved you're fine. But where are you now sweetheart?"_

"Kekeke... Okay eomma. I will remember that. Me? I'm at my friend's house. We have to do our assignment together. And eomma.. I don't think I can't go home today. Because it's already dark outside. Is it okay?"

_"Okay.. Just stay at you friend's house. Make sure to eat and don't work to hard okay?"_

"Okay eomma. I will. Eomma, I have to go now. I will call you tomorrow morning okay? Bye eomma. I love you."

_"Okay dear. Be safe. I love you more."_

After that Hanbin climb down from the bed and went downstairs to see the others. 


	7. Telling The Truth I

Hanbin get out from the room and went downstairs.    

"H-Hyung?" Hanbin shout hesistatedly. The living room is dark. He looked around the room to find the others but nothing's there.  _Where is_ _everybody_?  _They said they were here. Did they leave him alone?_

Hanbin pretending to be brave even though he's really scared right now. He tried to search the light switch but the living room is so damn big to find in the dark. He then hearing things from outside. He looked at the nearby window, notice it started to rain heavily outside. Suddenly he feels cold. 

Hanbin can feels his eyes are tearing right now. After what happen early, he feels scared to be alone. He almost having his panic attack gain when he heard Ju-ne voice calling his name. "Hanbin hyung? Oh my god. I thought something happen to you. You were not in your room." Ju-ne said relief  when he saw nothing happen to the older.

Ju-ne actually was from his room. He was playing with his phone, suddenly he fall asleep. He awake 15 minutes later, freaked out. Bobby will kill him if he know that he fall asleep. He supposed to company Hanbin because the boy seems still scared to be alone for what happen to him. 

Back at the living room, Ju-ne was weird because Hanbin was quiet. He the slowly walked to him. "Hyung? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Ju-ne said softly while holding the older's hand. Hanbin's hand is so cold. Ju-ne become more worried.

Hanbin then looked at Ju-ne with his tearing eyes. Ju-ne eyes wide seeing Hanbin crying. He quickly hug him tight. "Hyung? Oh my god! Hanbin hyung! What's happen?" Ju-ne said panicked while looking at the older's body searching for something that make the older cry.

Hanbin shake his head while hugging the younger tightly. "I-I'm scared. D-Don't leave me alone." He said while sobbing on Ju-ne's chest. "You what?" Ju-ne said confused in the same time relief because the older are not hurt.

He will be dead meat if Bobby find out that Hanbin is hurt. He supposed to take care of Hanbin while the others has to go to meet their boss. But he fall asleep in his room while waiting for Hanbin to finished his talked with his mother. He is so freaked out when he saw Hanbin standing in the middle of the living room, alone while sobbing hardly. He still remember what Bobby said to him before he walk out from the house.

 _"_ _Ju-ne_ _..  I need you to take care of_ _Hanbin_ _at home. Me and the others have to meet Boss. So remember, if anything bad happen quickly call me. No matter what, don't let_ _H_ _anbin_ _get hurt or crying. Don't leave him alone, even a minute. Because since what happen early, he must be scared to be alone. So_ _do anything to protect him. Me and the others will be back."_

Ju-ne still remember his hyung face. Even though his hyung already scary and serious, he will be extra scary when it involved someone that he cares.

Ju-ne then looked back at the older who hugging him tight. He then caressing the older's back softly. "Shhh.. It's okay hyung. You're safe. I'm here. I'll never let anything happen to you." Ju-ne said softly. Even though he only meet the older today, he already feel attached to him. He feels like he want to protect the older at all cost.

"Hyung? Are you okay?" Ju-ne asked while patting the older's head. Hanbin looked at Ju-ne with puffy eyes. "I'm okay.. I'm sorry for making you worried." Hanbin mumbled while still hugging Ju-ne tightly.

Ju-ne chuckled. "It's okay hyung. It's my fault after all. I left you alone here. It's me who should apologies to you. I'm sorry okay." Ju-ne said softly while patting the older's head.

"Okay.. But Ju-ne..?"

"Yes hyung. What is it?"

"Where's everyone?" Hanbin asked while looking around.

"E-Er.. That's.. The others have something to do. So it's only me and you for now. They will back later." Ju-ne said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Eh? Something? What kind of thing?" Hanbin asked innocently.  Ju-ne stared at his hyung while thinking what he should he said.

"T-That.. I can't tell you right now. Why don't we wait for Bobby hyung and the others come back. They will answer your questions. Okay Hanbin hyung?" Ju-ne said while looking at Hanbin's eyes with hope that the older will stop asking him question about them.

Hanbin looked at Ju-ne curiously. He tilted his head cutely while saying, "Eh? Oh.. Okay2.. I'll wait for them. I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable from my questions." Hanbin said while smile sheepishly.

Ju-ne looked at his hyung and laugh slightly. He then ruffling his hyung's hair who immediately pouting. "Don't worry about it hyung. I didn't feel uncomfortable at all. Just that question isn't right for me to answer it for you. Hehehe.."

"Stop playing with my hair!" Hanbin said while pouting.

"Hyung!! You're so cuteee!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are. And you can't argue  with me. Even the others thinks you're cute." Ju-ne said while showing his tongue at Hanbin.

"Argh! You're so childish!"

"Say the one who pouting because someone messing with his hair." Ju-ne said while smirked.

"Argh! Fine.. Whatever." Hanbin pouting while walking towards the couch.

Ju-ne chuckled when he saw his hyung pouting again. Ju-ne then followed Hanbin who sitting on the couch while crossing his arms.

"Aww.. Hyungg.. Don't mad. I'm just kidding." Ju-ne said while shaking the older's shoulder who sitting next to him on the couch.

Hanbin still doesn't looked at Ju-ne or talked to him. Ju-ne looked at Hanbin and thinks how to comfort his sulking hyung. While he was busy thinking, suddenly a loud sound frightened the older one until he was hugging Ju-ne. The electric in the house also shut down because of the loud thunder outside.

"Hyung? Are you okay?" Ju-ne said worriedly. He then switch on his phone's torchlight.

Hanbin doesn't answer. He just trembling and crying. It's the second times Hanbin crying today. Ju-ne don't know what to do. He never been in this kind of situation. He then just hugged the older while saying comfort things to the older.

Once Hanbin calm down, Ju-ne asked again at the older softly. "Hyung? Are you okay? Do you want me to bring you to your room?"  Hanbin quickly shake his head. He then looked at Ju-ne with puffy eyes. "Please don't leave me alone. I'm scared of thunder." Hanbin said while hugging the younger even tighter then before.

Ju-ne looked at Hanbin with wide eyes.  _Hanbin_ _hyung surely have many flaws._ _Aigoo_ _.. That's why Bobby hyung so protective over him._ Ju-ne smiling while thinking about the older who hugging him.

"It's okay hyung, I'm here. As long as you with me, I promise you that you will be safe and sound." Ju-ne said cheerfully.

Hanbin looked at Ju-ne with his puppy eyes. "Really? You promise?" The older said quietly.

"Yup. I promise. No matter what happen, me and the others will protect you from danger. Especially Bobby hyung." Ju-ne said while chuckling.

Hanbin smile when Ju-ne said about Bobby. Hanbin doesn't know why he smile when he think about the older. He just feel safe when Bobby with him. Maybe because he doesn't have any sibling. That's why he always feels safe when he with someone older than him.

"Hyungg? Why are you smiling like that?"

Hanbin looked at Ju-ne and blushed. "E-Er.. Nothing. I'm not smiling." Hanbin said while hiding his blushing face against the younger's chest.

"Aww.. Perhaps you were thinking about Bobby hyung?" Ju-ne said while wiggling his brows.

"N-No.. W-Why would I think about him? You're ridiculous. Haha." Hanbin stuttering while playing with the younger's shirt.

"Hyunggggg!! You're so damn cute!!" Ju-ne said while hugging the older tightly.

"Shut up!" Hanbin said annoyingly while pouting and pulled away from the younger's hug and went to the windows. 

Hanbin looked at the pouring rain. He suddenly think.  _What are they? Why they have a gun? Are they dangerous? Are he in danger?_ Hanbin keeping thinking about that until he doesn't notice that Ju-ne already stand besides him.

"Hyung? Are you okay? Did I say something that hurt your feelings?"

Hanbin stared at Ju-ne for 10 seconds long before  showing his cute smile to the younger. "I'm fine silly. You didn't do anything that hurt me. I just thinking. That's all."

"Thinking? Thinking about Bobby hyung again?" Ju-ne said while wiggling his brows while smirked. Hanbin looked at Ju-ne with wide eyes. "W-What? Why are you being like this? Seriously!!" Hanbin said while storming his feet on the floor cutely.

Ju-ne laugh loudly when he saw his hyung like that. He quickly grabbed the older's hand and say, "Okay2.. I'm sorry. Let's go back to the coach and we wait for the others to come back. Okay?" 

Hanbin looked at Ju-ne while pouting but smile cutely afterwards."Okay. Let's gooo~~~" Hanbin said while pulling the younger.

_Bobby and the others.._

They were all silent when their boss call Bobby, saying he want to meet them. They all having mixed feelings about this meeting. Even though their boss is like their father to them but they can't help feels nervous everytime they have to meet him.

"If Boss asked anything about what happen early, just stay quiet. Let just me answer it. Understand?" Bobby said to his friends before they walked into their Boss's house. "Okay hyung.." Donghyuk said.

Once there arrives, they were informs that their boss were waiting for them in his office. Bobby knock the door softly. 

_Knock knock~_

"Come in"

Bobby come in first then Jinhwan and the others. "Sir, do you want to meet us?" Jinhwan said politely while standing in front of the table. Their boss smile warmly. "Yes yes.. I want to asked you guys something. Let's talk over there. Oh, by the way, where is Ju-ne?" Their boss said casually while walking towards the couch. Bobby and the others looked at each other nervously. "That.. About that, we have something to inform to you sir." Bobby said while looking at his friends.

"Oh? Okay.. I have all the time in the world for you guys. Why don't you guy start telling me what is it?" Their boss said while smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you see any mistakes. Thank you for reading~~ <3


	8. Telling The Truth II

Ju-ne was sitting on the couch while looking Hanbin who admiring the rains near the windows but quickly run to him when thunder struck loudly.

"Ju-ne.. When will the rain gonna stop? I'm scared." Hanbin said quietly while shivering from the cold.

"Soon hyung. But I don't know when was the 'soon' is. It's okay hyung. Come here, " Ju-ne said while pulling the older towards him and hugged him tight. "I'm here hyung. Did I promise you early that I will protect you no matter what? So don't worry. You will definitely gonna be safe when I here."

"Okay.. Thank you Ju-ne. I'm sorry if I'm such a trouble towards you and the others." Hanbin said sadly while looking at his fingers.

"Hyung, how many time that I have to remind you that you doesn't even trouble us. If Bobby hyung hear this, he must be mad. Don't said like that again. Okay hyung?" Ju-ne said while caressing the older's hair.

"Oka-"

"Hear what?"

Ju-ne and Hanbin shocked hearing that deep voice. Ju-ne looked behind him, Bobby and the others already back.

"H-Hear w-what? N-nothing.." stuttering Ju-ne. Bobby looked at Ju-ne with his dark eyes. He want to get angry with the younger, but when he saw Hanbin's puppy red eyes, he softened.

"Hanbin? What happen to you? Are you okay? Why your eyes red? Did you just cry?" Bobby asked while walking to sit besides Hanbin. The younger just looked at Bobby with his doe eyes and shake his head.

"I'm fine hyung. It's nothing." Hanbin said softly. "This is not nothing. There must be something happen while I'm gone. Ju-ne?" Bobby said while giving a sharp looked at Ju-ne who quickly looked down.

"Bobby hyung... It's nothing. Really. Please don't be mad at him." Hanbin said while holding Bobby's hand tightly. Bobby looked at Hanbin and then at Ju-ne.

"Why are you protecting him? Is he does something to you?" Bobby asked the younger with a stern tone. Ju-ne who sit next to Hanbin gulped nervously.  _I'm so doomed. This is the end of my life. Oh God._ Ju-ne thinks.

Hanbin then smile looking at Bobby who worried about him. "Hyung.. It's nothing happen. Really.." Hanbin said while looking at Bobby with his doe eyes.

"Really? If that so, tell me what happen during me and the others out." Bobby said while looking at Hanbin like he looking straight to his soul. Hanbin bite his lip nervously. "Okay..."

"So apparently after I've finished talking to my mother, I come downstairs looking for you guys. But you guys are not there. I was a bit scared being alone you know after all of this." Hanbin mumbled the last words quietly while playing with Bobby's shirt that he hold tightly.

Bobby looked at Hanbin softly. "I'm sorry for making you feels like that. I should tell you first before we when out. " Bobby said while caressing Hanbin's hair. Hanbin looked at Bobby and smile cutely. "It's okay hyung. It's not your fault. After all I'm okay now." Hanbin said while smile cheekily.

"Okay... So after that what happen?" Bobby asked softly while holding Hanbin's small hands. "Okay.. So after that, Ju-ne found me crying alone here. He was so panic after he seeing me crying." Hanbin chuckle a bit while looking at Ju-ne.

Bobby glance at Ju-ne. "He should be panic." Bobby said with his stern voice. Ju-ne gulped. "I'm sorry hyung..." Ju-ne said quietly. Jinhwan and Yunhyeong looked the two of them with worried faces. "Hyung.. Should we stop this? What if Bobby lost his patience at Ju-ne?" Yunhyeong whispered at Jinhwan worriedly.

"No.. We don't need to. Bobby will never do that when Hanbin is around. Remember what he said to us early? Bobby will never do something stupid like that." Jinhwan said while looking at Bobby who holding Hanbin's hands tightly like he afraid that the younger will vanished anytime.

_Flashback_

_Early_ _at their Boss's house_

"Do you realize that he will be in danger if he knows about who you guys really are?" their boss said seriously. "We know sir. That's why we are trying to tell him about us. If he afraid or can't accept us, we already prepared for it." Bobby said. He knows that his Boss will said like that. That's why he and the others already prepares for worse to come.

"If that so, do whatever you want to do. But if he started to know about you guys, you know the consequences right? Our enemy will tried to kill him. You guys need to be extra careful. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir. We can do that. I will make sure that he will safe with us." Bobby said seriously. His boss looked at Bobby with smile. "Sir? Are you okay?" Jinhwan asked while looking at his friends. "Oh, I'm fine. I'm fine. Just, this boy must be really important to you right? The way you talked about him, like you would kill anyone that trying to hurt him. Right Bobby?" their Boss said patting Bobby's shoulder.

"Is it too obvious sir?" Bobby said while rubbing the back of his neck. "Way~~ too obvious hyung." Chanwoo said cheekily. They others laughed seeing Bobby looked at Chanwoo while pouted. "What Hanbin said is true. You're actually cute." Yunhyeong said while laughing with Jinhwan.

"Argghh! Stop saying that word! It's totally not me!" Bobby said frustrated with his friends' behavior. Then they heard their boss laugh with them. "That's good. I haven't seen this kind of Bobby for years. I'm glad he's back being his old self." their boss said while smiling at them.

"We haven't seen this too sir. Everyday I pray that Bobby hyung will stop with his cold, dark aura attitude. Finally after years, God finally heard my prayer. We have meet Hanbin hyung and Puff! Bobby hyung is back. Isn't that great hyung?" Chanwoo said excitedly. Their boss laugh after seeing Bobby tried to chocked the life out Chanwoo but the younger get to avoid it by hiding behind Yunhyeong's back.

"So.. The boy's name is Hanbin I guess?"

Bobby and Jinhwan looked at their boss with a smile. "Yes sir, his name is Hanbin. Kim Hanbin." Bobby said.

"What a nice name. The owner must be nice too. Well, I guess our meeting is done. So I wish all of you good luck. If something extremely bad happen, quickly call me. So I guess you should go home now. You said Ju-ne and this Hanbin boy are at home right? Go home now. Take care of him. And don't forget to tell Ju-ne about this okay." their boss said while chased them out his office with a smile.

"Okay sir. Thank you so much for everything. We'll get going. Have a nice day sir." Bobby said while bowed slightly to his boss.

Once they're out from their boss office, Bobby and his friends looked at each other and laugh. But they automatically stop laughing when they heard a loud struck of thunder from the outside. "I guess we should get home now? It's already rain heavily. We should get going." Yunhyeong said while looking at one of the window near them.

"Okay.. Let's go home."

_End of Flashback_

_Back to the house..._

"Bobby hyung... Don't be mad at him. He doesn't do anything wrong. Please..." Hanbin plead Bobby using his puppy eyes. Bobby looked at Hanbin. Suddenly he remember something.

_Flashback_

_"_ _Hyungggg_ _..._ _Jiwon_ _hyungg_ _.._ _Pleaseeee_ _.. Buy me that ice cream..."_ _plead_ _Jihyuk_ _towards his big brother._ _"Kim_ _Jihyuk_ _! How many times you want to eat ice cream? Today you already eat 3 ice cream."_ _Jiwon_ _sound mad but the truth is he love seeing his brother being cute like this._

_"But_ _hyungie_ _... I want that ice cream.. You said that you love see me happy right? So I'll be happy when I'm eating ice cream._ _Pleaseeee_ _.."_ _Jihyuk_ _said while rubbing his hands together in front of his brother._ _Jiwon_ _just sigh._ _"_ _Okay2_ _.. But this is the last one okay? After this no more ice cream for today."_ _Jiwon_ _said while looking at his brother sternly._

_After_ _Jihyuk_ _heard what his brother said, he quickly hugged him tight._ _"_ _Yeayy_ _!! Thank you so much hyung. You are the best. I love you so much!!"_ _Jihyuk_ _said while kissing his brother both cheeks._ _Jiwon_ _just laugh._

_ End of Flashback _

"Bobby hyung? Are you okay?" Hanbin asked worriedly while holding Bobby's hand tight. Bobby looked at Hanbin. He suddenly feel his cheeks wet. The others were panic seeing Bobby crying.

"Bobby hyung? Why are you crying?? Are you okayyy??" Hanbin said worriedly while wiping the tears that flows down Bobby's cheeks. Bobby smile sadly. "It's nothing Hanbin-ah.. Don't worry about me." Bobby said while holding Hanbin hands tightly. "Hyung.. If I've make something wrong, I'm sorry.. Don't cry hyung.. I hate seeing you crying like this." Hanbin said while wiping more tears on his hyung's cheeks. Bobby looked at Hanbin and he remember again about the past.

_ Flashback _

_"Kim_ _Jihyuk_ _.. Please stay with me. The ambulance is on the way. Stay with me_ _H_ _yuk_ _-ah_ _... "_ _cried Bobby while holding tight his brother's bloody hand._ _His other hand was pressing the_ _younger's_ _stomach with his jacket to stop the bleeding that was being shot 2 time early._ _Jihyuk_ _smile slightly while using his energy to wiped his brother's tears."_ _H-Hyung_ _.. Don't cry.. You know I hate seeing you cry right? Don't worry about me. Hyung, I'm sorry for not listen to you, for not believing you. I'm happy to have a brother like you. You always be there for me when I'm in troubled. Hyung.. Promise me. Don't ever feels that all of these were because of you. Don't blame yourself._ _H-_ _Hyung_ _-_ _"_ _Jihyuk_ _stopped talking when he coughed blood. Bobby who holding_ _Jihyuk_ _'s_ _hand, freaked out when he saw the blood._

_"_ _Jinhwan_ _hyung..._ _He-He_ _..._ _Blood_ _.. What should I do? Where is the god damn ambulance?!"_ _Bobby shout angrily._ _Jihyuk_ _then holds his brother's hand._ _"_ _H-Hyung_ _.. Don't be like this. I'm fine. Maybe it's my time to leave. I can see_ _eomma_ _and_ _appa_ _at there. I'm sorry I have to go first before you. Don't be mad at me."_ _Jihyuk_ _smile cheekily even though he doesn't have much time left._

_"Don't leave me brat. I don't have anyone left. What should I do without you?"_ _Bobby cried while kissing his brother's head._ _"No.. That's not true. You have your beloved friends. They will always be there for you. And you will be fine. I'm sure you will found you happiness later."_ _Jihyuk_ _said quietly_   
_"Hyung.. Promise me something. Take care of yourself. Don't do something that you gonna regret later. Promise me hyung.."_

_Bobby looked at his brother and take a deep breath. He wiped his tears roughly._ _"I promise_ _Hyuk-ah_ _._ _. I promise."_ _Bobby said while smile slightly at his dying brother._ _Jihyuk_ _looked at his brother and smile warmly._

_"_ _H-Hyung_ _.. I think it's my time to go. Be happy hyung. And I love you."_ _with that_ _Jihyuk_ _give his last breath. Bobby looked at his brother and cried again. He hugged his brother tightly while saying,_ _"I love you too my little brother. Rest well."_

_ End of Flashback _

Hanbin and the others shocked seeing Bobby were staring at his intertwined finger with Hanbin while crying softly. "Hyung!" Hanbin shout worriedly while wiping the tears that flows along Bobby's cheeks. "Hyung, please don't tell me that was nothing." Hanbin said while holding the older's hand a little hard, so the older can looked at him.

Bobby then looked up, seeing his friends were looking at him with worried eyes and Hanbin. He were looking at him with such a cute puppy eyes. His eyes were puffy and he was holding his hand like he would never want to let go.

Bobby smile slight. He quickly wiped his tears and ruffling the younger's hair fondly. "I'm sorry Hanbin-ah.. I'm making you worried, didn't I? It's nothing. I'm okay. I'm just suddenly remember something from the past." Bobby said while looking at Hanbin lovingly.

Jinhwan and Yunhyeong were shocked. They knew what is the 'past' that Bobby mentioned it. They know that Bobby were remembering his late brother. They were speechless. They didn't know what to say. Then suddenly...

"The past? Is your past really sad until you cried like this?" Hanbin said softly while wiping Bobby's tears. Bobby stared at Hanbin's face for a long time. "Well, kinda like that. I already forget about that, but seeing you remind me about it once again." Bobby said with soft voice that he never us it to other people other than his late brother. 

"Me? I'm sorry if I'm making you remember again about your past." Hanbin said sadly while looking at Bobby's eyes. His eyes already watering. Even though he just met Bobby few hours ago, he feels safe and calm when the older near him. But seeing the older crying like that, make his heart break into pieces.

Bobby looked at the younger's sad face. He feels guilty building in his heart when the one who make the younger sad is him. Bobby take Hanbin's hand and grip it softly while saying, "Hanbin-ah, it's not your fault. Just.. You remind me of someone that already gone long time ago." Bobby said softly while wiping the tears that fall from the younger's beautiful eyes.

"Someone? Can I asked who is it?" Hanbin asked hesitated.

Bobby smile while brushing the younger's fringe out from his eyes. "Of course you can. It's my brother. He dies 4 years ago. The one who trying to killed you early this evening is the one who killed him." Bobby said calmly for the first time after 4 years his brother die. He usually will cried when he talked about his brother. But now, he feels calm when the younger who sit next to him, looked at him with his big doe eyes and holds his hand tightly.

"Y-Your brother?" Hanbin stuttered cutely. He can't believe something like that happen to the older.

"Yes. My younger brother. His name is Jihyuk. He's same age with you. We always together, never be apart from each other after my parent die in car crash. So my brother only have me, and me only have him."

"During that time, I don't know them yet. I've known them after I joined the group." Bobby said softly. He looked at Hanbin and saw the younger was looking at him confused.

"Group? What group?" Hanbin asked weirdly.

Bobby chuckled a bit. He looked at his friends behind them and they were like giving him signal.  _Go. Them him about us. It's will be fine._

"Assassin. We actually a group assassin. We will killed people who doing bad things and using innocent people." Bobby said while stared hard at the younger's eyes.

"A-Assassin? You k-killed p-people?" Hanbin stuttered. He gulped nervously. His hand was shaking against the Bobby's hand. Bobby can feels the younger nervousness, so he quickly pulled the younger closer and hugged him tight.

"I know you must be shocked hearing this.. Of course right? Because who doesn't shocked when someone that they know was a killer. But I promise you that I will tell you everything that you wanna know okay?" Bobby said softly while caressing the younger's back.

Hanbin just stay quiet for a while. He keep his ear against Bobby's chest and hear the calm, beating heart.

After few minutes passes, Bobby want to break the silence, suddenly hear the younger talk softly.

"You're not gonna killed me right?" Hanbin asked nervously. For once, Bobby saw Hanbin is just a fragile boy who need to be protect 24/7.

Bobby smile warmly. "If I want to kill you, I'll just let you die early. Right?" Bobby said while chuckled. Hanbin who early lean on his hyung's chest quickly pulled away and looked at his hyung while pouted.

"Well that's true tho. But why you guys looked so normal? Like ermm.. What should I say, not scary?" Hanbin said while chuckled cutely. Bobby looked at the younger disbelieve.  _This boy is something. How can he looked so calm after I said that I'm a killer? Seriously.._ Bobby think shortly while staring at Hanbin who looked at him with his big doe eyes that sparkle because of crying.

The others who heard what Hanbin said also shocked. "Hanbin-ah.. Are you sure you understand what Bobby said to you? Completely understand?" Jinhwan asked to confirm it that the younger understand completely what have Bobby said.

Hanbin looked at Jinhwan and laughed cutely. "Of course I understand. Bobby hyung said that you guys are assassins. You guys will killed people who do bad things. Right?" Hanbin said while tilted his head a bit.

"Yes. That what Bobby says. But.. Don't you feels afraid of us? We might be dangerous to you." Yunhyeong asked.

Hanbin quite. He looked at his fingers and played with it. "Well.. Of course I'm afraid. I don't know what you gonna do to me although I know you guys will never do anything bad to me. But still, you guys just know me like 7 hours ago, but still care and protect me. I think I can trust you guys. I think I'm not afraid of you guys because you guys take care of me very well and one more thing because.. "

Hanbin stop talking for awhile. He looked at the others with shaking eyes. "Because my parent used to be an assassin too long time ago. But that when I was like 4 years old. That time I really scared because my parent will always bring a gun and when I asked them what is it, they will always said that will protect me from danger. Maybe that's why I feels safe when I'm with you guys? Because I  feels like I'm with my parent. You guys have the same aura like my parent have when they were protecting me from danger."

Hanbin quietly said while looking down again. His parent never let him tell anyone about this before. Not even Mino and family. Why he suddenly want to tell them, Hanbin also don't know. The others who listen carefully what Hanbin said, speechless. They don't know what to says. Then..

"So... You already have been in this kind of situation? Like this evening?" Ju-ne said curiously. Hanbin looked at him and nodded shyly. "I've been in this situation so many times but I'm still scared. Because before, my parent will always protected me. But today, when the guy pointed his gun on my head, I suddenly remember from the past. I was being hostage because someone want to killed my father and they use me to get my father to him. That time and this time is different. That time I already being abuse with them. But this time you guys safe me. And I'm so grateful because of that."

Hanbin said while smile cutely. His cheeks bone will appear and that making him more cuter. He looked so calm talking about it. Bobby who keep on silent since then, suddenly grab Hanbin's hand and brought it on his lap.

"You must be really scared right? Being in the situation like that all over again." Bobby said softly while looking at the younger's innocent expression. Hanbin looked at Bobby and smile widely. "Well.. Kind of... But now not anymore.. Because I have you right? You gonna protect me if anything happen to me right?" Hanbin said cutely while tilted his head.

Bobby looked at Hanbin and chuckled a bit. "Of course kid.. I will protect you 24/7 and you have to stick with us forever. You like it or not." Bobby said playfully while ruffling the younger's hair. The others who watching the scene, laugh out loud after seeing Hanbin pouted cutely.

"Hyunggggg~ My hair! Why all of you love to messing with my hair?" Hanbin said annoyingly while trying to fix his now messy hair. Bobby laughed out loud. "It's because you're so damn cute!" Bobby said while pinching Hanbin's mochi cheeks.

"Arghhh!! Not my cheeks! Not my cheeks!"

Donghyuk and Chanwoo laughed hysterically seeing their hyung suffered. Bobby stop torturing the younger and sigh relieved.

"Thank you Hanbin-ah.." Bobby said suddenly.   
"Eh? Thank you for what?" Hanbin asked confused. He looked at Bobby who smile warmly at him.

"Just wanna say thank you. That's all." Bobby said casually. Hanbin who seems more confused with his hyung's weird behaviour just nodded his head.

"O-Okay... Well hyung.. You said you wanna tell me something. Tell me now." Hanbin said cheerfully while clapping his hand like a kid.

"Well I'm sorry.. But I change my mind. I'll tell you later. For now, let's go to sleep. It's already late. We have school tomorrow." Bobby said while dragging the younger to go upstairs.

"But hyungggg~~ you promise me early. Please tell me now~~ Hyungieee~~ Bobby hyung~~~" Hanbin whined cutely while storming his feet on the floor. Bobby stopped walking and looked at Hanbin with his dark eyes.

Hanbin stop whatever he was doing and looked down. "Okay fine. I'm sorry." Hanbin mumbled while pouted. Bobby face softened automatically when he saw the younger's cute face.

"Hey.. It's not that I don't want to tell you but you've been through a lot today. I will tell you tomorrow okay? Promise." Bobby said softly while looked at Hanbin. The younger looked at Bobby and smile widely. "Okay. I'll wait until tomorrow."

"Good. Now it's time to sleep. You will sleep together with Donghyuk and Chanwoo okay?" Bobby tell the younger while walking on the stairs. Hanbin looked behind him and smile widely to Chanwoo and Donghyuk.

"The both of you. I know what are you thinking. The answer is no. When I say sleep, you sleep. No playing games, no staying up late. Understand?" Bobby said sternly at the both maknaes.

"Yes sir!" Chanwoo and Donghyuk salute playfully at Bobby. Jinhwan and Yunhyeong who stand behind them just shake their head seeing the playful maknaes.

Bobby sigh heavily.  _These two really like to testing my patience._  Bobby think shortly. He then let go of Hanbin's hand that he hold early and looked at the younger.

"So tonight, I want you to sleep peacefully. Don't think too much about what happen today. Okay?" Bobby said while caressing the younger's hair. Hanbin looked at Bobby and smile cutely, showing his pearls.

"Okay hyung. Good night~~" Hanbin said while wave cutely at Bobby at the others. Bobby just smile. When he looked at in front him, he saw Jinhwan, Yunhyeong and Ju-ne smirking at him while furrowed their eyebrows.

"What?"

"Kekeke.. Nothing. Just, good night hyung~" Ju-ne copying what Hanbin said playfully while run quickly to his room with Jinhwan.

"Yah! Come back here! If I got you, you're dead!" Bobby shout angrily while chasing after Ju-ne who laughing like a maniac. He love to tease Bobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweet, sweet readers.. I'm so sorry for late update. I'm such a bad author. I know.. T_____T  
> But guess what? I manage to update it! Yeayyyy! So this chapter a bit long. Too much idea.. Hahaha.. Please forgive me if you saw any mistakes in grammar or spelling. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading. Love you all <3 <3


	9. Protect him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I miss you all!! And this story!! I'm so sorry for the late update. My mind suddenly stuck to write about this story. But I manage to update. Thanks to my sister for helping me. So I hope you guys like this update. And I don't know when I will update again for this story but for you know, I will NEVER delete this story even though I didn't have any idea for this story.. I will try my best to update and not to disappointed all of you. Once again, sorry for the late update. To the people who waiting for this story patiently, thank you so much for you patient. That's all.. I guess see you guys next time? Kekekkeke.. By the way, I love you~~ <3 <3 <3

The next morning, Hanbin wake up seeing Chanwoo and Donghyuk sleep soundly besides him. Donghyuk's legs were tangle with Hanbin and Chanwoo was hugging his waist tightly. He were in the middle and don't know what to do. Then suddenly the door open...

"Okay boys, it's time to wake- Hanbin?" Yunhyeong confused seeing the younger's helpless face. _Help me hyung.._ Hanbin mouth at Yunhyeong. The older chuckled a bit while walked into the room.

"Yah Jung Chanwoo, Kim Donghyuk! Wake up already. What are you guys doing to Hanbin? You were suffocating him. Let him go!" Yunhyeong shout at the two maknaes while trying to break away them from the poor boy who lying in the middle of the bed.

"Aahhh.. Hyung~~ you were so noisy. It's too early to wake up. Let us sleep moree~" Chanwoo said sleepy while snuggled more on Hanbin. Yunhyeong gritted his teeth angrily.

"If you guys don't wake up in 5 seconds, I will call Bobby to come here! One.. Two.. Three.. -"

"Okay2.. We already wake up now. No need to call Bobby hyung. Aishh seriously!" Chanwoo and Donghyuk wake up quickly when they heard Bobby's name. Hanbin who watching the scene laughed cutely. Then..

"What's going on here? Why you guys so noisy in the morning?" Bobby come wearing his school uniform jacket coolly. Hanbin who startled by the voice smile cutely when he saw Bobby.

"Oh, good morning Hanbin-ah. Well, you better come out from the bed quickly so that you can go home to change your clothes." Bobby said softly then looked at the two maknaes angrily.

"And both of you. Did you give Yunhyeong a hard time again?" Bobby asked while crossing his arms and stared at the maknaes.

"Errr... Noooo...?" Donghyuk said nervously while scratching his head. Hanbin laughed seeing the younger yawning. "It's nothing Bobby hyung. Nothing's happen here. Oh, I'll go get ready first okay." Hanbin said cheerfully while get out from the bed with his messy hair.   
"Oh and Hanbin.. After you shower, me and Jinhwan will sent you home okay?" Bobby said.

"Eh? Send me home? Aww.. No need hyung. You know that our house just next to each other right?"

"Yeah I know that. Aish this kid! We want to send you home so that we can meet your parents. Understand?" Bobby said while ruffling the younger's already messy hair, making it more messy.

"Aishh.. Hyungg! Fine2!" Hanbin said while pouted and pushing Bobby's hand away from his hair.

"Cute."

"I'm not. You the one who cute." Hanbin said cutely while showing his tongue playfully at Bobby and run into the bathroom.

_Aishhh_ _. This kid. Seriously. Why all the things he do is the same with_ _Jihyuk_ _.. Oh my.._ Bobby sighed heavily. Yunhyeong and the two maknaes looked at Bobby worriedly.

"Bobby? Are you okay?" Yunhyeong said while touching Bobby's shoulder. Bobby startled a bit and looked behind him.

"Yeah.. I'm fine. I'm just remember Jihyuk. That's all. Well.. Let's forget about it and get ready. You guys will miss your breakfast if you guys don't get out from the bed now." Bobby said while staring at Chanwoo and Donghyuk.

"Okay2.. We'll wake up." They quickly get out from the bed and run to the other bathroom.

_ In  _ _ Jinhwan _ _ and  _ _ Ju- _ _ ne _ _ 's _ _ room _

"Ju-ne... Is something happen while me and the others out yesterday?" Jinhwan asked Ju-ne who lying next to him. Ju-ne quickly looked at his hyung and sigh heavily.

"Ju-ne?" Jinhwan asked worriedly while caressing the younger's hair softly. Ju-ne looked at Jinhwan and looked down again.

"Well.. Nothing happen actually. But hyung... We won't do anything bad to Hanbin hyung right?" Ju-ne asked his hyung with his big eyes while playing with his hyung's shirt.

"Of course not silly. Why would we want to do anything bad to him?" Jinhwan asked while chuckled. Ju-ne who looking down just now, looked at his hyung's face with glitter eyes.

"Hey Ju-ne... Why are you crying???" Jinhwan asked worriedly while hugging the younger tightly. Ju-ne shake his head slight while keep sobbing on his hyung's chest.

"H-hyung.. I've never felt like this before. I feels so scared when Hanbin hyung being attacked yesterday. And also he had told us that his parents once an assassin. They must have many enemies. What if their enemy know us as Mr. Han's men, and they will using Hanbin as their hostage? I can't imagine that will happen to Hambin hyung." Ju-ne mumbled while hiccupping. Jinhwan who truly listen to the younger talking about Hanbin, making he smile slightly.

"Ju-ne... Are you already feels attached to Hanbin?"

Ju-ne looked at Jinhwan and blushed slightly. Jinhwan looked at the younger's reaction, chuckled slightly.

"Hyunggg~~"

"Okay2.. I'm sorry2.. Don't worry too much about it Ju-ne. I'm sure Bobby will never let anything happen to Hanbin okay? So come on. Let's wake up. I need to get ready fast." Jinhwan said while get out from the bed.

"Get ready? Where are you going?" Ju-ne asked curiously while wiping his tears. Jinhwan smile warmly at the younger and ruffling his hair.

"Bobby and I gonna send Hanbin home for awhile. He need his uniform. And we also want to meet his parents." Jinhwan said while searching for clothes in his closet.

"Can I come too?"

Jinhwan looked at Ju-ne and smile gently.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Let's just me and Bobby go meet them first. After that, if Hanbin's parents are okay, we will bring you and the others too. Okay?" Jinhwan said gently.

"Hmmm.. Okay.."

Jinhwan smile widely when he saw the younger pouted his lips. Jinhwan laughed.

"Aigoo.. Don't be sad. I promise if everything's okay at there, I bring you too okay?" Jinhwan said softly like always to Ju-ne.

"Okay.. Let me help you find your clothes." Ju-ne said quickly while searching some good clothes for his hyung.

_ At the living room... _

"Hanbin.. Are you done yet?" Bobby shout calling the younger who still changing in the room.

"Okay hyung.. I'm done. Let's go~" Hanbin said while coming down the stairs. The others were stunned looking at Hanbin. They were smiling so wide.

"Why you guys looked at me like that?" Hanbin asked nervously because the way his hyung looked at him, kind of creepy.

"Hehehe.. Nothing Hanbin-ah.. Just you looked extra cute in Ju-ne's clothes." Jinhwan said while pull out his hand to the younger.

"Really? But his clothes still big for me~~" Hanbin whined cutely while showing Jinhwan the sweater paw that too longer for his arms.

"Well it suit you the best. Right Bobby?" Jinhwan asked Bobby who waiting for them at the entrance. Bobby just smile and nodded his head making Hanbin smile too.

"Hanbin hyung~~ I want to go tooooo~~" Chanwoo said cutely while shaking Hanbin's arm. Hanbin looked at Chanwoo with sorry face.

"Chanwoo.. Don't act like this please.." Bobby said while looking at Chanwoo who automatically pouted his lips.

"Bobby hyung is so mean.. I hate him.." Chanwoo whispered at Hanbin while showing his tongue at Bobby. Hanbin laughed seeing Bobby's face who seems offended with Chanwoo's behaviour.

"I'm sorry Chanwoo-ah.. But we still have class today right? So let's just Bobby hyung and Jinhwan hyung go. When we didn't have classes, I invited all of you to my house for dinner. How is that? Hmm.." Hanbin said softly while rubbing Chanwoo's hand that holding his arm tightly.

"Mmkay.. See you later then.." Chanwoo said sadly while slowly let go Hanbin's arm. Hanbin just give small smile at the younger and went to his hyung. "Oh and Ju-ne, I will give your clothes back tomorrow okay?" Hanbin said to Ju-ne. The younger just shake his heaad and smile. "No need hyung. Just keep it. You looked cute wearing that clothes." Ju-ne said while smile at Hanbin.

Hanbin smile cutely at Ju-ne and run to him and hug him. "Thank you Ju-ne." Hanbin said while kissing Ju-ne's cheek and quickly went to Bobby and Jinhwan, leaving Ju-ne who touching his cheek while blushing.

 

"Hanbin.. Did your family knows that we gonna come?" Jinhwan asked while walked slowly with Bobby and the younger.

Hanbin looked at Jinhwan and smile widely. "Yup.. I already call my mother about you gonna come. They were so excited." Hanbin said while laughing.

Bobby looked at Jinhwan weirdly. _Excited? Strange._ He shake his head few time before he looked at Hanbin.

"Excited? Why? Did you already told them who we are?" Bobby asked curiously.

"Nope. I didn't tell them yet because you said you gonna tell them. They were excited because this is the first time I brought friends to my house." Hanbin said shyly while rubbing the back of his neck.

Bobby looked again at Jinhwan and chuckled. _Hanbin seriously so damn cute. Aishh.._ Bobby think while looking at Hanbin.

"We're here~~" Hanbin said cheerfully while jumping in front of Bobby and almost lost his balance.

"Hey.. Be careful." Bobby said while holding Hanbin's hand tightly.

Hanbin looked at Bobby and smile cheekily. "Hehehe.. I'm sorry.. Thank you hyung." Bobby looked at Hanbin worriedly and shake his head. Jinhwan who looking at the back, smile widely. Bobby seems to sense someone looking at him, so he looked back, saw Jinhwan was staring at him with a smug smile. He looked at his friend weirdly.

"What?"

"Nothing~~" Jinhwan said playfully while walked pass Bobby and quickly follow Hanbin.

Bobby stunned at Jinhwan who acting like that to him. _He.. Strange day.._ Bobby think while ruffling his hair slightly.

 

"Eomma! Appa! I'm home~~~" Hanbin shout loudly once he step inside his house.

Bobby and Jinhwan just chuckled seeing Hanbin skipping to the kitchen to find his mother. While the younger was looking for his parents, Bobby and Jinhwan take a chance to look around the house.

_His house looked so cozy and calm. It's so fresh.. Not like our house, looked so dark and have some kind of aura that making us to be careful every times._ Bobby think slightly. Then he notice a frame on the fire place. He walked to it and look at the picture. It's Hanbin and both of his parents. Bobby looked carefully at the picture. Then suddenly he remember something.

_I think I've meet this man. Where is it? Arghh! Why I can't remember?_ Bobby close his eyes for awhile to think. Then Hanbin's voice interrupt his mini reminisce.

"Here.. Let me introduced you. This is Bobby hyung and Jinhwan hyung. They're my hyung." Hanbin said cheerfully while smile so brightly at them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kim. Nice to meet you." Bobby and Jinhwan said respectfully to Hanbin's father.

"Oh.. Hello to you too boys. You two are so handsome. Come, sit down first. You haven't eat your breakfast yet right?" Hanbin's mother said gently while smiling so warmly at them. Bobby and Jinhwan smile sweetly at her.

"No Mrs. Kim. We haven't eat yet." Jinhwan answer politely.

"Oh you two.. No need to call me Mrs. Kim. Just call me eomma. That's sound better right? Isn't that right dear??" Hanbin's mother said sweetly to her husband. Hanbin's father just laugh while looking at them. "Just follow what she want. If not, she will disturb you for hours." Hanbin's father said playfully making Hanbin's mother smacked his arm gently.

Bobby and Jinhwan laughed quietly seeing this lovely couple.

"Don't listen to this old man. Come to the kitchen. We can eat breakfast together." Hanbin's mother said softly while showing them the kitchen. Bobby and Jinhwan just follow Hanbin's parents to the kitchen. Then..

"Hanbin.. You should change first before eat. Go on.." Hanbin's father said softly to Hanbin and the younger just smile cutely and quickly run to his room.

Once Hanbin gone, Hanbin's father and his mother looked at them fondly.

"You're Jiwon right?" Hanbin's father asked gently while looking at Bobby who already showing his shocking face.

"H-How..." Bobby stuttered. Jinhwan who sit next to him also shocked. As far as they know, they never tell Hanbin their real name.

"Don't be afraid.. I'm not stalking you guys or what. I just know you from your voice. I remember it when the first time bumped into you at Han's office." Hanbin's father said casually while smiling at Bobby and Jinhwan.

"Bumped into? Me? You bumped into me?" Bobby asked confusedly.

"Yes. That time you're so young. Maybe you still in your 10's. You're wearing a blue shirt and skinny jeans. Don't you remember?" Hanbin's father asked Bobby curiously.

"I-I.. I.." Bobby stuttered. _That's why he feels like he knows Hanbin's father. It's from that day. But.. Why I can't remember? What happen that day actually?_ Bobby asked himself. He staring at his plate while thinking about that day.

"Hanseul.. Stop pressuring that boy. Bobby dear, just continued your breakfast okay. Don't think too much about that." Hanbin's mother said to Bobby sweetly. Bobby looked at her, suddenly he remember his mother. He smile softly. "It's okay Mrs- I mean eomma. I'm fine. Mr. Kim... Can you tell me what do you saw that time? I remember I meet a man that time, but I don't remember what I'm doing at there." Bobby asked politely.

"Well.. I also don't remember that much. It's was 6 or 7 years ago? I don't remember. But what I remember, you're crying at time. I saw tears stain on your cheeks. And you looked so sad. Like really sad. I want to asked you, are you okay.. But you just bow slightly to me and walked away just like that. Like you have no soul." Hanbin's father said while looking at Bobby.

_Crying? Sad? Soulless? When I'm feeling like that? As far as I know I never..- Wait up!_ Bobby suddenly looked at Hanbin's father. He looked at the older carefully. _Yes! This is Mr. Han's best friend._ Bobby smile when he figured it out.

"Do you remember anything son?" Hanbin's father asked Bobby when the boy staring hard at him.

"Yes I am. You're Mr. Han's best friend right?" Bobby said while looking at Hanbin's father.

Jinhwan looked at Bobby and at Hanbin's father. _Best friend?_ Jinhwan feels weird.

Hanbin's father smile after Bobby said. _I guess they can be trusted._ "Yes that's true.. I'm your boss's best friend."

"Boss? Did you know who we are?" Jinhwan asked when Bobby just stare at the older, too shocked.

"Yes of course. I can sense the aura once you two step into my house." Hanbin's father said while looking at them.

Jinhwan gulped nervously. Ever since he become assassin, he never feels so nervous like this before. He looked at Bobby slightly. The boy just stare at Hanbin's father without blink. _Thank God the others didn't come. If they come, it will be disaster._ Jinhwan think slightly.

"I know you will never do anything that can harm my son but still I can't trust you. Me and my wife already left that job long time ago. We actually don't want to get involved with it at all. But Hanbin seems like you guys. So tell me something, what just happen yesterday?There must be something happen to him right? Hanbin never slept at his friend's house ever since he got kidnapped. So why don't you tell me what happen." Hanbin's father siad seriously. He put down the utensils and looking straight to Bobby and Jinhwan's eyes.

Bobby looked at Jinhwan and sigh lowly. He looked back at Hanbin's father and started to tell what just happen to their only son. Bobby tell him from they first time meet Hanbin until today. Hanbin's father looked so calm while listening to Bobby and Hanbin's mother seems shocked and relieved that her son is safe.

"That's all. I'm sorry if I'm putting your son in danger. If you hate it, we will stay away from him." Bobby said politely while bow down his head slightly. Hanbin's father smile. He take Bobby and Jinhwan's hand and hold it tight making the both of them shocked.

"I trust you guys. Don't worry. I will never do that. I just.. I just worried about Hanbin's safety. Right now, I just know that my enemies are trying to hunt me. If it about me and my wife, we can handle it. But Hanbin that I'm afraid of now. Because I'm afraid that they will come and hurt him went he at college. That's was I'm scared the most. As you know, we only have Hanbin. He already been through a lot since he was a kid. That's why I didn't trust anyone so easily. But I want to asked you two something. Can we trust you two to take care of Hanbin while we're not around him?" Hanbin's father said hopefully.

"You can put your trust on us sir. We're promise to protect Hanbin no matter what happen." Bobby said without thinking too much. Jinhwan just nodded his head while smiling at Hanbin's father.

"Thank you so much both of you. We don't know what to do without you two." Hanbin's father said relieved. Bobby and Jinhwan smile gently at the older. Then Bobby remember something.

"But sir, why don't you asked Mino to take care of Hanbin? I heard from Hanbin that he knows Hanbin since he was a kid." Bobby asked curiously.

"That boy.. There something about him that I can't trust. I feels like Hanbin will be in danger because of him." Hanbin's father said while looking at his wife.

"Oh really? It's okay Mr. Kim.. We will keep an eye on him." Jinhwan said seriously.

Hanbin's father smile looking at Jinhwan and Bobby. "You two remained me of myself during my time being an assassin. But that was long time ago. Let just forget it. Oh by the way, where is this boy? He will miss his breakfast again. Hanbin! What are you doing? You will be late for your classes!" Hanbin's father shout at his son.

"Coming!"

"He always like that. Always late for his breakfast. That's why his body is just like that. Thin and skinny because keep on skipping breakfast." Hanbin's father said while shaking his head. Bobby and Jinhwan laughed. Then Hanbin come down with his bag sling on one of his shoulder and his left hand was full with papers.

"Sweetheart, what with all the papers?" Hanbin's mother asked.

"Oh.. It's the lyrics for the my juniors. You know about my college festival." Hanbin said casually while sitting next to Bobby and smile cheekily at his hyungs. Bobby grabbed his lyric sheets and put aside, so that the younger can eat his breakfast. But Hanbin just grabbed back his lyric sheets and hold it.

"Eomma... I need to go now. I have a meeting with Mr. Park about these stuffs." Hanbin said quickly while pulling Bobby and Jinhwan up.

"Hanbin sweetheart. At least eat some of your breakfast..." Hanbin's mother said worriedly to her son.

"It's okay eomma. I promise to eat at college okay? Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I got to go now. Bye.. Love you eomma.. Love you appa.. See you.." Hanbin said quickly but he does not forget to kiss his mother's forehead and his father's cheek softly.

Bobby and Jinwhan was dumbfounded with the situation. They then quickly follow Hanbin after bow politely to the younger's parents.

 


	10. Problems

"Hanbin.. Slow down a bit will you.." Yunhyeong said while trying to catch up with the younger who run in front of him.

"I can't hyung. I have meeting with them. I need to be there before 9 and now it's already 8:50." Hanbin said quickly to his hyung.

Bobby chuckled while looked at the panic guy. He grab Hanbin's hand and makes him stop and looked at him. "Hey.. Kim Hanbin. Stop panic will you? I'm sure your prof will understand if you late just a bit. So, stop running like this and take this with you." Bobby said gently while giving Hanbin a brown paper bag.

"What is this hyung?" Hanbin asked while looking at the bag.

"It's your breakfast brat. I bought it with Ju-ne early. You need to eat. I know you will never eat when your meeting start." Bobby said while rolling his eyes.

Hanbin looked inside the bag, and saw 2 croissants and a carton of chocolate milk. Hanbin smile. He looked at Bobby with his sparkling eyes.

"Hyunggg!! Thank you!! I will eat it before the meeting start. Thank you hyung!" Hanbin said cheerfully while hugging Bobby tight on his neck and give a small peck on the older's cheek making the older froze.

"I'll go first. Thanks again for this!" Hanbin said while showing the bag and run to the meeting room. Bobby who still froze, just stand still looking at Hanbin's figure gone at the corner.

"Did Hanbin just kiss Bobby's cheek? Like KISS his cheek??" Yunhyeong said while still awe by the situation that happen.

Jinhwan laughed seeing Bobby's  shocked face. "Yes he is. Isn't he's cute?" Jinhwan said cheekily while sling his hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"Can you just-"

"Awww.. Come on Bobby. Don't you think Hanbin is cute?" Jinhwan said while wiggling his eye brows.

"Ugh! You guys are so annoying. Let go of my shoulder. If you guys want to stay here, talking about all of these, go on. I'm gonna head to class." Bobby said while rolling his eyes at his friends and walked quickly to his class.

**_A_ _t the m_ _eeting room.._ **

"Hanbin? Where have you been yesterday? I've call you so many times! You making me worried!" Mino said after he barged into the meeting room. The meeting didn't start yet because all of his professor have an urgent meeting, so Hanbin take the chance to eat his breakfast that Bobby and Ju-ne bought for him.

Hanbin looked up seeing, Mino looking straight into his eyes. "I'm sorry Mino hyung.. My phone's  dead last night. I didn't have a chance to call you back. But eomma did call you right?" Hanbin said innocently.

Mino sigh. _Aish_ _this boy!_ _Seriously_ _? Why so innocent? I suddenly feels sorry for what I've think about him._ Mino think sadly while looking at Hanbin.

"Yes she did. Mrs. Kim already call me, saying you're okay and you're at your friend's house?" Mino said while looking at Hanbin tenderly.

"Yes2! I'm so sorry hyung. Don't mad at me..." Hanbin said while looking at Mino with his big doe eyes.

"It's okay Bin-ah.. Don't be sorry. I just worried about you. That's all. Next time, try to text me okay?" Mino said softly while ruffling the younger's hair.

"Okay hyung! I will.. Oh! And hyung.. Do you want some?" Hanbin said cutely while showing the croissant that he eat.

"It's okay Hanbin. You should eat it. You've loss so many weight these days." Mino said worriedly while looking at Hanbin from head to toes.

"What? I'm not losing weight hyung. You must be imagine things." Hanbin said nervously while trying to finished his foods as fast as he can.

"I've know you long enough to known that you're trying to get away from that topic again Kim Hanbin.." Mino said while crossing his arms. Hanbin looked at his hyung and pouted cutely.

"Ahhhh.. Hyunggggg~~ Can we talked about something else? This topic is too old.." Hanbin said cutely. Mino looked at the younger boy in front of him and sigh heavily. "Aishh.. Such a spoiled brat! Fine. I've to go to meet Jinwoo and Seungyoon now. Will you be fine alone here?" Mino asked worriedly.

"Yeayy! You're are the best hyung! Eh? Now?? Okay.. I'll be fine hyung.. I already grown up." Hanbin said while chuckled a bit.

"Well, even though you already grown up, bad things will happen too.." Mino said while rolling his eyes.

"Hahahha! Okay2.. I will be fine. If something happen, I can go to Bobby hyung. His class is at the corner." Hanbin said excitedly.

Mino looked at the younger and think shortly. _Bobby?_ _Ohh_ _.  That new guy.. I really hope that guy is_ _truly_ _good person._

"Okay.. If you say so.. I'll go now okay?" Mino said while ruffling the younger's hair. Hanbin just nodded his head and wave cutely at his hyung.

"Send my kisses to Jinwoo and Seungyoon hyung for me~~" Hanbin shout at Mino but the older just wave his hand.

After Mino gone, Hanbin finished his breakfast and continued his works that he didn't have time to finished it early. While he was to emerged into his works, he didn't realized someone was staring at him, at the window.

_Kim_ _Hanbin_ _.. This time you will never get away from me. You're mine!_

The person who looking at the window quickly run when she heard footsteps coming toward the room.

_Knock_ _knock~_

"Coming.." Hanbin said cheerfully without taking his eyes off the sheet in front of him.

"Sunbae.."

Hanbin looked up when he heard someone call him. He looked at the door, seeing his junior was looking at him nervously. Why?

"Oh! Minwoo. What is it?" Hanbin asked after he push his works aside. "Err.. Sunbae.. Someone want to meet you at the garden." The younger boy said while stuttering. Hanbin become more curious about the younger.

"Oh.. Who is it? Hmm... Okay.. Thank you Minwoo. And.. Are you okay?" Hanbin asked worriedly while arranging the scattered sheets are on the table and grabbed his phone and walked to the younger who stand still in front of the door.

"Err.. It's nothing sunbae. I'm fine.."

Hanbin looked at the younger from head to toes. _This is strange._ _Minwoo_ _never been so nervous like this when he meet me. His hands even shaking and he looked a bit pale._ Hanbin think shortly. He then quickly give the younger smile and ruffling his hair.

"Okay.. If you say so. But if you sick, go rest at the infirmary. Okay?" Hanbin said gently. The boy just nodded his head and give a small smile at Hanbin.

After that, Hanbin went to the garden to meet the person who want to meet him. While he was walking to there, Hanbin can feels goosebumps all over his body. _Something is not right. I never feels like this before._ Hanbin think panic but he still walking to the garden slowly.

Once he arrived, the garden was empty. This is the place where he tells story to Bobby and the others. The garden kind of close place. So it's kind of creepy when you're alone.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Hanbin said while looking round. He heard nothing. He can sense something is not right. He want to get out from there but he stop when he heard noises from behind the big tree.

Hanbin looked behind him slowly. And what he didn't expect to see is someone that he scared of.

"H-Hana n-noona..?" Hanbin stuttered while looking at the girl in front of him.

"Hey honey.. How are you?" The girl said while giving Hanbin a evil smirk.

"W-What.. W-what are you doing here? H-How do you even get here?" Hanbin asked while walking backward slowly. The girl in front of him smiling innocently while walking to him.

"Aww.. That's easy. The new guard don't even know about me. So I just wearing something like the students here and walked in. He such a dumb guard you know." The girl said while playing with her hair. She always do that when she's talking to Hanbin.

"N-Noona.. Please stop doing this to me.. Why are you like this?" Hanbin plead the girl with his tearing eyes. Yes. He is crying because he was so scared with the girl in front of him who once kidnapped him years ago.

Hanbin looked at the girl in front of him seriously. He then quickly grabbed his phone in his pocket and dial Bobby's number that just receive yesterday.

**_Flashback_ **

_"_ _Hanbin_ _.. Here.. My number. I want you to save it on your speed dial, so that you can call me faster when you had a trouble." Bobby said while insert his number into_ _Hanbin's_ _phone._

_"But hyung.. You said you will always be with me?"_ _Hanbin_ _said while tilting his head a bit._

_"_ _Yes2_ _.. Of course I will always be with you. But when we at college, you and I had different classes. So at time of this, you're alone. That's why I need you to save my number." Bobby said softly while looking at_ _Hanbin's_ _eyes._

_Hanbin_ _looked back at Bobby and smile cutely. "Okay hyung.. If anything happen to me, you're the first one that I will call."_

_"Great. Now go to sleep."  Bobby chuckled a little while ruffling_ _Hanbin's_ _hair._

**_End of Flashback_ **

**_Bobby POV_ **

_When will this class end? I want to go home. Seriously, this is not my style. Studying again._ _Arghh_ _!_ I think tiredly while I knocked my head on the table.

I looks besides me, seeing Jinhwan and Ju-ne were talking about who knows what and Yunhyeong was doodles something in his notebook. And I'm here feeling bored to death. While I was thinking about my awful life, my phone suddenly vibrate in my pocket.

I take it out and see the caller was Hanbin. _Strange. Did he said that he have a meeting just now?_ Bobby looked at his phone for awhile and pick it up.

"Hello? Binnie? What's wrong?" I quickly asked him.

_"_ _H-Hyung_ _.._ _H-help_ _me! She's here!_ _H-Hyung_ _! I'm scared!"_

When I heard Hanbin's panic voice, I automatic stand up from my chair. Fortunately, all the professor have a meeting, so we can casually do whatever we want in our class.

I looked beside me, seeing Jinhwan, Ju-ne and Yunhyeong were looking at me worriedly.

"Where are you right now?" I asked seriously while I give a signal to my friends to follow me.

_"I'm at the_ _gard-_ _Argggg_ _! GARDEN!_ _HYUNG_ _G_ _!!"_

After Hanbin's scream, I heard his phone was being thrown and I loss him. I looked at my friends panic. "We need to go now! Hanbin in danger!" I said while quickly run out from the class.

"Bobby! What's happen to Hanbin?" Jinhwan said while he's running besides me. I looked at Jinhwan with horror and he quickly knows what's make me acting like this.

Once we arrived at the garden, I saw Hanbin's phone was broken besides the big tree. I looked around to find something that belongs to Hanbin and what I found makes my legs trembling.

"Jinhwan.. Is that something that I really don't want it to be?" I asked Jinhwan who standing besides me. Jinhwan looked at it and he looked at me.

"Bobby.."

I can feels my eyes are tearing. I looked at Jinhwan with my tearing eyes. "We need to find him." I said weakly. Jinhwan who shocked seeing me looking so weak, quickly hugged me.

"Calm down Bobby. He will be fine. It's just a small amount of blood. That girl must hit his head or something. We will fine him. Calm down okay? That girl must bring him somewhere near. I will called Donghyuk and Chanwoo so that we can split up looking for him. Okay?" I just listen to what Jinhwan said silently.

"Okay. I will looked at the lab building and you guys can looked somewhere else." I said while rubbing my eyes. _You need to be strong Bobby. Don't let same thing happen twice._

**_Hanbin_ _POV_**

My head is spinning.. I open my eyes slowly and saw a bright light in front of me. And I realize I'm being tied up on a chair.. Again. I looked around me and I think I'm at one of the rooftop and I sigh relieved because I'm still in my college. _I hope Bobby hyung can find me._ I think shortly before Hana noona come with different clothes.

At the garden, Hana noona wears a white tee and a ripped jeans. Now, she change into a flower dress knee cut. She smile innocently at me, making me even scared. Right now, everything she do making me trembling.

"You're awake. That's good. I'm sorry for hitting your head but you're just so loud and I don't want people to know I'm here." Hana noona said while walking slowly to me. Suddenly I feels so tired. I can't barely open my eyes and I still feels dizzy.

"N-Noona.. Why are you doing all of these?" I asked weakly. She looked at me while smile softly.

"Because I love you. And I hate to know that other people close to what's mine." Hana noona said while caressing my cheeks. I looked at her and I can feels my tears are already flowing down to my cheeks.

"N-noona.. Please.. Let me go.." I begged her but she just laughed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but you're mine now. And I'm not gonna let you go.." She said while looking so serious. I gulped nervously. _Bobby hyung... Please come and save me from her. Please..._ I pray in my heart while closing my eyes.

"Sweetheart.. You stay here for awhile okay? I have something to do.." Hana noona said while kissing my forehead. I stare at her until she gone. I quickly looked besides me to find something that can makes me escape from the tight rope.

Then I found a broken glass. You know, the rooftop was the place for things that broken or things that can't be use anymore. So, there were broken chairs and tables, and some broken mirrors.

The broken mirror is just a few meter from my location and I tried to reach my feet to it. Thank god when I was little, my father use to teach me martial arts and my body kind of flexible. Once I've got the mirror, I quickly grabbed it and try to cut the rope that tied my hands. While I was focusing cutting the rope, suddenly I heard footsteps. I gulped. I hold the mirror for awhile and I stare at the door. The footsteps are getting closer and my heartbeats are beating so fast. Suddenly..

_BAMM_

I startled when someone just kick the door. I wait for the person who kick the door to appeared and what I see is Bobby hyung. Once I saw his face, I'm  crying again.

"H-Hyung.. Y-You're here.." I said while sobbing. Bobby hyung quickly went to me and hugged.

"Shhh.. I'm here.. I'm here.. You're safe now. Don't worry okay?" Bobby hyung said while looking at my face and my body.

"Are you hurt somewhere?" Bobby hyung asked worriedly. I looked at him while crying. I nodded my head and said with a weak voice. "My head is hurt and my hands.. Hyung.. Can we get out from here please?"

Bobby hyung looked at me and nodded his head. "Okay2.. We'll get out from here." Bobby hyung said while trying to untied the rope that tied my hands and legs. When I'm release from being tied, I automatic hugged Bobby hyung within a second.

"Hyung.. I'm scared. She's become more crazy. I'm scared that she will hurt me again.." I said while crying on Bobby hyung's shoulder.

"Shhh.. You're safe now. I'm here.." Bobby hyung said softly while patted my back gently.

"Come on. Let's go. I already tell the others." Bobby hyung said while holding tight my hands and walked to the door but suddenly Bobby hyung push me behind him but he still hold my hand tightly.

**_Bobby POV_ **

"Where do you think you're going with my boy?" The bitch suddenly shout at me. _Why I have to deal with a psycho girl?_ I think shortly while staring straight into the girl's eyes.

"What did you say? Your boy? Seriously? Girl.. You need to have a check up. He's not yours."  I said to the girl disbelief. _Did she just says that_ _Hanbin_ _is her? Oh my god! She's really crazy.._ I think annoyingly but then I feels Hanbin gripped my hand tightly. I looked at him for awhile and saw he was shaking and he hide his face on my back. I gritted my teeth angrily.

"I suggest you better back off now. I think you don't want to be locked up in prison again, don't you? So back off!!" I said while clenching my fist angrily. I don't want to show the real me in front of Hanbin. Not in this kind of situation.

"Hah! Do you think I can let you go just like that? No way! He's mine! If you don't want to die, give him to me!" The girl shout while pointing a gun towards me.

I'm shocked seeing the gun. _Shit! I didn't bring mine. What should I do? I need to bring_ _Hanbin_ _to safer place._ I think hardly while looked around the place. Then I saw a long pipe. I smirked evilly. I walked backwards with Hanbin and I looked at him quickly.

"Hanbin.. Binnie.. I need you to do something for me. I want you to listen very careful for what I wanna say." I said to Hanbin who still crying softly.

"I'm gonna give you a signal. If I say NOW, I need you to run towards the door and looked for Jinhwan and the others. Do you hear me?" I said again to Hanbin who looked at me sadly.

"H-How about you? You will get hurt.." Hanbin said worriedly. I smile. He still worried about me even though he's the one who's in danger.

"Don't worry about me. I'm an assassin right? I know to take care of myself. But you need to do what I said early. Okay?" I said while looking at him and at the psycho girl.

"Okay.." Finally Hanbin said. I sigh relieved and I looked at him with a warm smile. "I will meet you downstairs with the others okay?" I said while kissing his head. He looked so small and fragile right now. I looked back at the girl and I let go of Hanbin's hand.

"I'm sorry to say but he's not yours to keep and I'm not gonna give him to you. If you really want him, you need to pass me first." I said seriously while looking at the girl who smirked at me.

"Huh! That's so easy. I have weapon and you don't. So I should just shot you.." The psycho girl said while pulling the trigger and point the gun to me. I sigh. _This girl think I'm an idiot? Oh god! Why I have to encounter with a psycho?_ I think dramatically.

I looked at Hanbin and looked at the psycho. Then I remember something. I grabbed a lighter in my pocket and quickly throw it to the girl's arms making the gun fall down and accidentally shoot. I quickly grab Hanbin and cover him from getting shoot.

I groaned when my shoulder the one who getting shoot. I looked at Hanbin and he was looked at me with wide eyes. "Hanbin, NOW! Quick! Go NOW!" I shout at him and he quickly run to the door. After I saw Hanbin out from my sight, I immediately stand up and staring at the psycho.

"You want to fight? Okay. We'll fight!" I said while take off my jacket and rolled up my sleeves. The girl quiet strong because she doesn't looked weak at all.

"I told you to give him to me but you insist. That's what you get." The girl said arrogantly. I sigh again. _This girl really.. Seriously.._ _When will she realize that_ _Hanbin_ _is not her. I seriously don't like to fight with a girl._ I think shortly while looking at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Hanbin is not yours. He's not anybody. So can you please stop this useless fight?" I said while looking at her.

"I will stop if I manage to kill you! You ruined my plan. Same like the other guy." The psycho girl shout at me angrily.

"Other guy? Who?" I asked curiously. The girl looked at me and sigh heavily. "The one who name Minho? Mino? Whatever. I don't care. I should already have Hanbin last week but that idiot come and take him away from me. He said to me that he want to kill Hanbin. I have a little fight with him before Hanbin comes. I had to walked away and think another way to get my Hanbin."

I'm shocked. _Mino want to kills_ _Hanbin_ _? That's why he looked so mad when me and the others were close to_ _Hanbin_ _. And that's why Mr. Kim said that he can't trust Mino._ I think for awhile.

"Then, if you really loves Hanbin, why are you doing these to him?" I asked her, pretending want knows but actually I was waiting for the others to come.

"Because I hate seeing all of you close with him. Like I said, he's mine and only mine. Nobody can have him." She said while shouting at me. _Okay.. This girl is really crazy. I feels like I want to knocked her head so hard until she lost her memory._

Before I can do anything, she already grabbed her gun on the floor and started to shoot me. In reflect, I quickly dodge the bullet before it hit me. But unfortunately, I got hit on my stomach and I quickly hide behind one of the broken table.

"Stop shooting! I'm not the one who you really want to deal with." I shout at the girl who keep on shooting towards me. I groaned when the wound that I get while I was trying to save Hanbin plus at the stomach becomes worse. I looked at my shoulder and my stomach.. Right nowmy clothes are already soaking wet with my blood. _Argghh_ _! What should I do? Think Bobby! Think!_

Before I barely think about how to escape from this psycho girl, she already started to shoot again. I want to get up but suddenly I feels a gun pointing at my head.

"Stand up!" She shout again at me. How many times she want to shout I also don't know. I just followed what she said and I stand up slowly. I groaned a little when she push my wounded shoulder to tell me to stand away from her.

"Now you have me. What are you waiting for?" I said while sigh heavily. I can feels my head become dizzy and I see double vision. _You guys, please come quickly! I can't handle anymore._ I silently pray in my heart.

Before the psycho girl do something to me who already loss a lot of blood, my friends and some police men and Hanbin's aunt comes to the rescue. I sigh relief and I feels my legs can't hold my body anymore and I suddenly slumped down on the floor and before I can feels the concrete, someone suddenly hold my body tightly.

"Hyung!!! Bobby hyung!!" I heard someone shout my name but my vision is so blurry. I blinks a few times before my vision is back. I looked up, seeing Hanbin was crying while pressing down my stomach.

"Hanbin.. I'm fine. Don't cry okay?" I said weakly.

"Okay2.. I'm not crying. The ambulance is coming. You need to stay awake hyung.. Please.." Hanbin begged me while rubbing his teary eyes. I smile softly at him while holding his cheeks.

"Of course. Don't worry about me okay? Are you okay? Why your head still have blood?" I suddenly asked him when I saw Hanbin's head still have blood on it. Hanbin looked at me and shake his head.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just a little scratch. Nothing  serious. Don't worry about me. Just worry about yourself first then after that you can worry about others." Hanbin said while gripping my hands tightly.

Then, after I wait for about 10 minutes who actually feels like 10 hours, the ambulance comes and I get carry away. Before I was push into the ambulance, Hanbin grabbed my hand and said, "Me and the others will see you at the hospital. Okay?" I looked at him with small smile and pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies~  
> How are you?? Finally, I'm managed to update this story!! Hahhaha.. I'm so sorry for late update. Kind of busy lately.. So I guess it's not too late to wish Happy New Year~~ I wish all of you have all the happiness in the world because you deserve it. Be happy, cherished your love one and stay healthy. I hope you will be successful for all the things you wanna do this year.. Ignore what people talk about you and just do anything that makes you happy and smile.
> 
> One more thing, please forgive me if you see any mistakes. I love you all a lot~~ Stay healthy and be safe.. Chu~


	11. Mino's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far that you guys read this story, at the beginning, I've made Mino as the bad guy who want to kill Hanbin. But in the previous chapter, I already made him the good guy. So, this chapter will tell you about how Mino, a bad guy suddenly turns into a good guy.

 

_This happen a day before_ _Hanbin_ _being attacked by Hana..._

Mino walked tiredly to his house. He seriously tired because he keep thinking too much about how to kill Hanbin. While Mino was walking towards his house, he saw a black car, parking in front of his house.

_Weird.. Whose car is this?_ Mino think while walking inside his house's ground. His guard looked at him and bow. "Minho, you're back.."

Mino looked at his guard and smile warmly. "Yeah.. Ermm.. Jae, whose car is that? Is appa having a guest?" Mino asked his guard casually because his guard is like his best friend.

"Yes. Mr. Song had a special guest. He might want you to meet him. You better come inside quickly."

Mino looked at his guard with weird face. _Okay.. Who the hell_ _appa_ _want me to meet?_ Mino think hardly while walking inside.

"I'm home..."

Once Mino open the door, he saw a man wearing a suit, talking to his father. "Appa? Who is this?" Mino asked his father while bow a little to the guest for some respect.

"Mino! This is my friend. Lee Jonghyun. Jonghyun, this is my only son, Mino." Introduced his father.

Mino looked at the man in front of him from head to toes and smile slightly. "Hello uncle. Nice to meet you." Mino said gently even though he feels something not right about his father's friend.

"Hello to you too Mino. You've grown up being a handsome guy."

The man said while laughing with his father. Mino just smile awkwardly while rubbing his neck. _Where is_ _eomma_ _? Please save me from these guys!_ Mino think hardly. Before his father can talk again, his mother appeared to save the day.

"Stop bringing Minho into your conversation Minjun. He already tired with his college stuff, and now you want to add more of his burden. Please don't. Minho, go to your room and get some rest."

Mino's mother said sternly to his father but gently to him. Mino just smile sweetly at his mother and hugged her tight while whispered. _"_ _T_ _hanks_ _eomma_ _."_ His mother just nod and pushing him to go upstairs.

•••

Once Mino get inside his room, he just throw his bag on the floor and slumped his body to his bed tiredly. Then, he remember something...

**_Flashback 4 hours ago.._ **

_"Mino! Where have you been? I didn't see you these morning."_ _Jinwoo_ _,_ _Mino's_ _friend since he was a kid._

_"Oh hyung. I'm busy early._ _Appa_ _just want me to quickly done my part."_ _Mino said while sit down next to_ _Jinwoo_ _and hugged the older tight._

_"It's about_ _Hanbin_ _again? What have that kid do to you and your family until your father want you to kill him? And why you just follow your father's order just like that?"_ _Jinwoo_ _asked Mino gently while caressing his hair._

_"I don't know hyung. I always asking him why he want me to kill_ _Hanbin_ _. But he will just get mad. He says that if I didn't do that, he will force me to go to Japan and working at his company. You know how I hate being in his company. But I also don't want to kill_ _Hanbin_ _. He's my_ _dongsaeng_ _. I've known him since he was a little._ _Appa_ _just make it's like a simple test for me._ _Hyungggg_ _~_ _what should I do???"_ _Mino whined at his hyung while crying softly._

_"_ _Mino-ah_ _.. This thing is not a game. You need to think carefully. Once you make a small mistake, you will lose everything. You know that right? Why don't you investigate first why your father want you to kill_ _Hanbin_ _. Then, you will think about killing_ _Hanbin_ _or not. Don't do thing too fast Mino. I know he is your father, but sometimes even our close relative can be cruel. Right?"_ _Jinwoo_ _said softly while wiping_ _Mino's_ _tears._

_Mino looked at_ _Jinwoo_ _and hugged him tight._ _"If I need help, you will help me right?"_ _Mino asked, looking at_ _Jinwoo's_ _eyes._

_"Of course. Me and the others will always be here if you need anything. Now you should go home. Your mother will be worried about you."_ _Jinwoo_ _said while pushing Mino off his body._

_Mino wiped his tears and smile at his hyung. "_ _Thank you hyung. I'll go home now."_ _say Mino while kissing_ _Jinwoo's_ _cheek._ _Jinwoo_ _just laughed at him._

_Once_ _Mino's_ _gone,_ _Jinwoo_ _slumped his body on the couch while sigh heavily._ _"Mino.. What have you got yourself into??"_ _Jinwoo_ _said to himself._

**_End of Flashback_ **

Mino stopped his daydreaming when he heard someone shouting at downstairs. He quickly get out from his bed and went to his door. He open his door slightly to heard what just happen.

_"I won't let you use my son to your crazy ideas! No!"_

_That's_ _eomma's_ _voice. Why's she shouting? At who?_ Mino think hardly for awhile but then he focus back to the shouting.

_"He's my son too. I can do whatever I want. I don't need you to interrupt anything about this!"_

Mino froze. _Appa_ _.. What's they talking about? They never shouting to each other like this._ Mino think but before he can think further about his parents, he heard his mother shout again.

_"I? Interrupt you? Are you out of your mind? Why do you think I would interrupt you? You are using my only son to murder someone!"_

Mino gulped nervously. _This is not good. They're talking about that thing. This is my chance to know what's_ _appa_ _intend to._ Mino think while keep the door ajar.

_"_ _Only Mino can do it. He's was close to his family!"_

_His family? Means.._ _Hanbin's_ _family! But.. I thought his parents was best friend with_ _appa_ _and_ _eomma_ _? But why_ _appa_ _wants me to kill_ _Hanbin_ _?_ Mino think hardly and suddenly he heard his eomma shout again, making his heart stopped for awhile.

_"You were jealous with his father but you want our son to kill his only son? Are you insane? That boy doesn't even know about your fight with his father! And don't you think I don't know why you want to kill his family.. You were jealous because 5 years ago,_ _Hanseul_ _was being promoted not you. It's already 5 years_ _Minjun_ _. Please. Just forget about it. We already happy_ _now._ _Why are you doing this to our family? To Minho's future??"_

Mino stand still behind his door. He can't believe he almost kill his one and only dongsaeng he have just because of his father jealousy and revenge. He almost become a murderer just because his father's past. He can feels his tears already flow down his cheeks but he doesn't have any energy to wiped it. Then, he heard footsteps walking towards his room.

He quickly went to his bed and lay down, pretending to be sleep. He then quickly wiped his tears when he heard someone comes in and sit beside him. He quickly close his eyes and pretend that he fast asleep. He feels that someone was carding his hair gently while sigh heavily.

_"Minho.._ _Eomma_ _is sorry. You must be having a hard time right now right? I hope you will be strong and please do thing that you think is right to do._ _Eo_ _mma_ _will be here with you always. I love you son.."_

Mino heard his eomma talked softly and kiss his head. He can feels that his eomma was crying and he really want to comfort her but he had to continued pretend.

Once his eomma walked away from his room and switch off the light, Mino wake up and sit on his bed. He looked at the door while crying softly. _Why is this happen to my family?_ Mino think while crying.

After he done crying, he then lay down, want to sleep but what he do was thinking about how Hanbin was trusting him but he betrayed him.

_I need to do something. If I wouldn't kill_ _Hanbin_ _,_ _appa_ _will hired his men to kill him. I need to save_ _Hanbin_ _. I need to tell him about everything._ Mino thinks hardly before going to sleep.

••••

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sweetheart~ How are you!? I feels like I haven't updates for ages! But I'm glad I'm back! So, here a short chapter for you! The next chapter will be longer, I promise. So, that's all! I see you again? Maybe ^^_


	12. Trouble is a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.. Sorry for the late update! I'm busy with studying.. So, here the update! Enjoy!! <3

**_Bobby POV_ **

I open my eyes slowly but dizziness hit me real hard making me close my eyes again. Then I heard someone say something to me but I can't barely hear it clearly.

**"What?"** I try to speak and try to sit up but someone push my body back. I assume that someone was the one who talk to me early.

_"Hyung.. don't move too much. You still wounded."_

That someone speaks again and this time I can hear it clear. I tried to remember whose that voice belong to but the more I squeeze my brain to think, the more dizziness I get.

**"Arghh!"** I groaned painfully while holding my head.

Then suddenly I heard noises around me and I feels someone holding my hand and shot something in my arm. I tried to push that someone away but the person who talk to me early, speak to me with a very soft voice.

_"Bobby hyung.. calm down. He's the doctor. He just giving you some painkiller. Calm down okay?"_

That person talked to me while caressing my hair gently. Then I feels so sleepy making me fall asleep immediately while that person caressing my hair.

xxx

_"Doctor.. Is he gonna be okay?"_

_"Yes,yes. Don't worry about it. His body was weak because he loss a lot of blood. His wound not so deep also. So he will be staying here for about 2 days more. After he wake up again, we will check him up, see if he still feels pain. Then, I can tell you the rest."_

_"Really doctor? Thank god! Thank you so much."_

_"Your most welcome. I'm just doing my job. If you excuse me, I'll be get going. If you need anything, just tell the nurse at the front desk."_

_"Yes doctor. Thank you once again."_

Who is that? Where I am? My head is hurting so bad. I try to open my eyes slowly and I saw white ceiling. I also heard a machine sound beside me. Where I am? Hospital? Before I can think further, I feels someone were holding my hand tightly.

I looked down at my hand, and saw a guy with black hair, sleeping beside my body while holding my hand. My eyes are still blurring because I still feels the dizziness. I try to focus at the guy and when my focus become clear again, my heart stop for awhile. It's Hanbin. And I'm on a bed, in a white room. Hospital. Suddenly all the scene before I passed out early playing in my head.

Now I remember why I'm here. I was being shot by that psycho girl. I remember Hanbin was holding me while crying. I sigh tiredly. Then suddenly, Hanbin wake when he heard I'm sighing. _Shit! I shouldn't make any sound. I want_ _Hanbin_ _to sleep some more._

**"Hyung? You're awake!!"**

Hanbin shout slightly while looking at my face with his swollen eyes. He must be crying too much. I smile slightly to him when he notice I was staring at him.

**"Hey Hanbin.."**

**"Thank God! Hyung! I thought you wouldn't wake up. I was so scared. Wait a minute okay? I call the doctor."**

Hanbin said quickly to me who just wake up. I can't catch up what he was saying but I heard the word 'doctor', I quickly grabbed his wrist before he walked out from the room.

**"Hanbin.."**

He looks back at me with confused face. **"Yes hyung?"**

**"I'm sorry. You must be worrying about me right?"** I said while pull him closer to my bed. He looks at me with his puppy eyes and smile slightly.

**"It's not your fault hyung. Actually it's mine. If you didn't know me, if I never close to you, these things will never happen to you. You will never being shot by her. I'm sorry.."**

Hanbin said sadly while crying making me shocked. I tried to sit up and apparently I managed to do it even though my stomach was wrapped by bandages. I pulls him into my arms and he immediately hugged me tight while crying even more.

**"Shhhh.. It's not your fault Hanbin-ah.. It's not. It's her fault. She was crazy. This will never be your fault. And if I'm not here, who will saving you from that psycho girl?"**

I said the matter of fact making Hanbin snuggle even close to me. **"I know. I'm sorry for saying that. Thank you for saving me hyung.."**

Hanbin said with his crying voice making me chuckled slightly. Even while crying, he was so cute. I can't help to hold him tightly as I can.

**"Okay. So, you here with...?"**

Hanbin quickly pulled away from me and wiped his tears with the back of his hands while smiling. **"Jinhwan hyung and Ju-ne.. The others doesn't know about this. Jinhwan hyung said you might don't want them to worried..?"**

Hanbin said while tilting his head aside, making him extra cute. My mouth automatically move upwards seeing him so innocent and cute like this.

**"Oh really? Ohh.. Okay2.. Can you call them in? I want to meet them.."**

Hanbin smile cutely and jump down from the bed like a kid. **"Of course hyung. And I call the doctor too okay?"**

**"Okay.. Thanks Hanbin-ah.."**

Hanbin glanced at me before he walked out from the room and smile cutely like he always do.

**"Okay!"**

After Hanbin left, I looked around me while thinking about what just happen. _The psycho girl want_ _Hanbin_ _. And what she said about someone want to kill him? Wait!_ _Aishh_ _! Why I can't remember?! Think Bobby! Think!_

**"Yo, Bobby!"**

I stop thinking and looked at in front of me. It's Jinhwan and Ju-ne.. Looking at me so worriedly. I chuckled seeing their worried faces.

**"Yah! What are you laughing at? Do you think getting shot is some kind of game?"**

Jinhwan start nagging at me making me sigh tiredly. **"Come on.. It's not like I never been shot before.."** I said carelessly making Jinhwan come beside me and hit my head.

**"Ouch! What that for?!"**

I said while rubbing my head. Jinhwan looked at me with his fierce eyes making me back away slightly from him. Even though I'm a tough assassin, I always feels scared of Jinhwan because I once seen him kill someone without even give them time to talk.

**"Do you know how worried I am? When I come to the rooftop, seeing Hanbin was crying so hard on your body while you were laying lifeless on the ground. The crazy girl were shouting at Hanbin and you about some things that I don't even know and now you're saying like this? Seriously Kim Jiwon??!"**

Jinhwan shout at me angrily. I'm not scared at his shout but I feels more guilty for making him worried again about me. The last time he was shouting at me like this, was the time I almost kill myself after Jihyuk dies.

**"Okay, okay! I'm sorry okay. Stop shouting already. You make my head hurt.."** I said while holding my head. Jinhwan's eyes immediately soften when I said like that.

He and Ju-ne then sit on my bed while staring straight into my eyes. **"Would you kind enough to tell me what's happening that time?"**

I sigh heavily because it will be a long, boring day for me...

_**2** _ **_hours later..._ **

**"I want you guys to investigate who is Mino really is. And asked him questions on why he want to kills Hanbin. About Hanbin, I will asked him to company me here so that he doesn't know about you guys went to meet Mino. Okay?"**

Ju-ne look at me with boring eyes. **"Can we just kill him? It's take so much time to asked him questions.. It's boring hyung.."**

I hiss at him and before I can hit his head, Jinhwan hyung already do it for me making Ju-ne shout in pain. I give a knowing look at Jinhwan hyung, thanking him for doing that on behalf of me.

**"Aishh idiot! You know that Mino is like a hyung to Hanbin right? He will be weird if Mino suddenly died. And the psycho girl already in prison and who's killing Mino? Think first Ju-ne before saying something.."**

Ju-ne pouted his lips when Jinhwan nagged at him. I laugh silently at him and look at Jinhwan. **"If anything, just call me. Oh! And one more thing. Is Hanbin's family knows about this?"**

Ju-ne and Jinhwan look at each other and look back at Bobby while shaking their head. **"No. Because** **Hanbin** **said not to tell them. Do you want us to tell them?"**

I look at Ju-ne and Jinhwan while thinking for awhile. _Should they knows about this? If they doesn't know about this, they will be mad if they knows this from other people right?_

**"It's okay. I'll tell them later. You guys just go interrogate that** **Mino** **guys. About Hanbin, let me handle it. If anything happen, immediately call me. Okay?"**

Jinhwan look at me with serious eyes. He glance at Ju-ne and they nodded their head unison. **"Okay sure. Anything just call any of us. I think we should go now to informs the others at home. You, take care of yourself. Stop being stubborn for god sake!"**

Jinhwan said and hitting my head a little bit hard making me hissed painfully. I rubbed my head slightly and before I can say anything to them, someone knocked the door. I look up and saw Hanbin showing his head out at the door slightly and smile cutely at us.

**"** **Hyung** **.. the doctor is here?"**

I smile and nodded my head. Hanbin open the door widely and come the doctor who treat me.

**"Mr. Bobby, right"**

I smile sheepishly and nodded my head. **"Jiwon. My real name is Kim Jiwon. Bobby is just a nickname."**

I said like that. Then suddenly I saw Hanbin who stand besides my bed look at me confusedly and Jinhwan and Ju-ne looked at me with wide eyes. _What?_

I mouth at them but they just shake their head unison and bite their lips. I sigh and look back at the doctor who busy scanning the chart on his hand.

**"Well, Mr. Jiwon. Your wound is apparently not too deep, fortunately for you. So, I guess you should stay for another 2 days and you're free to go.."**

The doctor said gently at me making me sigh relieved. I really hate staying at hospital. I look at the doctor and smile. **"Really doc? Thank god! I really hate staying here. It's too quiet and empty and it's making me bored."**

The doctor and the others chuckled at my reaction. I unconsciously pouted my lips making Hanbin who stand beside me squealed cutely.

**"** **Hyungggg** **! You're so cute!!"**

Hanbin shout while hugging my arm. I look at him with wide eyes. I look at Jinhwan but that guy just smile slyly at me. **"What do you mean I'm cute???! What did I do? And what did I told you before that not calling CUTE??!!"**

I said at him but he just nuzzle his head on my arm. _Aishh this boy. Why everything that you do are like Jihyuk??_  I think slightly. I can't never mad at this boy. If my brother is still alive, maybe he will be just like Hanbin.

**"** **I think that's all that I have for you. I guess I will let you rest then. If you need anything, just call the nurse and she will help you."**

The doctor said gently while smiling at Hanbin who just smile back at the doctor. It's not that I feels jealous or what but I really hate when people looking at Hanbin like that. He said that about me but he look at Hanbin. Like what??

I pulls Hanbin closer at me suddenly making Hanbin stopped smiling at look at me with confused face. I glance at him slightly and look back at the doctor.

**"Okay doc. Thank you so much.."** I said gently with my fake voice. I can see that Jinhwan and Ju-ne were already looking at me weirdly. I smile at the doctor once again and the doctor seems know that I suddenly hate him, he immediately walked out.

Once the doctor out, I pulls Hanbin onto my bed making he squealed cutely. **"Argh!** **Hyu-** **"**

**"Stay here with me okay?"**

I said to Hanbin who already laying besides me. Hanbin look at me with his wide, puppy eyes. I have to control my smile from appeared.

**"Stay here? Means company you??"**

Hanbin asked innocently making me smile. I can't hold my smile anymore when he just acting so damn cute besides me.

**"Yes. Company me today. I don't have anyone to company me here. They have something to do at home. Will you?"**

I asked while glancing at Jinhwan and Ju-ne who smirking at me. I look back at Hanbin who thinking so hard about what I just said to him.

**"I can company you but I need to tell my parents first. And speaking about my parents, they doesn't know about this. How am I gonna tell them? They will be so worried and-"**

**"Hanbin.."**

I call his name to stopped him from babbling. He look at me confused and I immediately ruffled his hair. **"About your parents, let me tell them what just happen today okay? You call them and let me talk to them."**

Hanbin pouted his lips unconsciously and nodded his head. He grabbed his phone in his pocket and dial his mother's number.

I look at Jinhwan and Ju-ne. _"I think you guys can go now. You know, handling the things.."_

I whispered to them, don't want Hanbin to hear it. Jinhwan nodded his head immediately grabbed Ju-ne's hand. **"** **Binnie** **! I think we should go now. It's already late and we have things to do at home. Take care of Bobby for us please. And take care of yourself too okay?"**

Jinhwan said sweetly and I'm immediately making face at him. Jinhwan hisses at me and I can hear Hanbin was laughing besides me.

**"Okay** **hyungie** **. I will. Don't worry. Be safe while going home.."** Hanbin said cutely. Jinhwan then squealed suddenly while walking to Hanbin just to pinched his cheeks.

**"** **Aishh** **! You're such a cutie! Okay! Bye! See you tomorrow morning okay?!** **Ju-ne** **, let's go!"**

Jinhwan dragged Ju-ne out my room and left me and Hanbin. I look at Hanbin who waiting for his mother to pick up his call.

_**"Hello.."** _

**"** **Eomma** **! It's me** **Binnie** **!"**

I heard Hanbin shout excitedly when his mother answered him. After he heard his mother's voice, he automatically smile widely. I guess that was the meaning of happiness. Hearing your mother's voice. Suddenly I miss my family especially my mother. Ever since Jihyuk die, I never contact them. I just get to know about them from far.

**"** **Eomma** **.. I have something to tell you. But Bobby** **hyung** **will tell it instead. Wait I pass it to him.."**

I glance at Hanbin who already giving me his phone. I look at his phone slightly and take it.

**"Hello Mrs. Kim.."**

**_"Bobby.. what did I told you? Just call me_ ** **_eomma_ ** **_.."_ **

I smile sheepishly. I glance at Hanbin who looking at me anticipating. **"Yes** **eo-eomma** **. I'm sorry."**

**_"It's okay son._ ** **_Hanbinie_ ** **_said you want to tell me something? What is it?"_ **

I take a deep breathe and started to told her what just happen to his son and also to me today.

¥¥¥

**_No one POV_ **

**"** **Hyung** **... what should we do about that** **Mino** **guy?"**

Ju-ne asked Jinhwan who walking silently beside him. Jinhwan glance at Ju-ne and sigh heavily. **"I don't know** **Ju-ne** **. I guess we should tell the others first and then we will think about what should we do."**

Ju-ne bite his lips unconsciously and sigh. They walked to their house with a silent atmosphere. Both of them were busy thinking what should they do. Should they go and confront Mino? If they do that, their identity will be exposed and they don't know what Mino intention from the first place about killing Hanbin.

Once they arrived at their house, they see the others were playing games at the living room. **"Hey guys, we're back.."**

Jinhwan said tiredly while Ju-ne trailed behind him. Jinhwan sit on the couch next to Yuhyeong who busy eating some snacks while watching Chanwoo and Donghyuk playing games.

**"Where were you guys from? And why we can't call you? Where's Bobby and Hanbin?"**

Yunhyeong bombarded Jinhwan with questions but the older just sigh heavily while leaning his head on Yunhyeong's shoulder.

**"We just come back from hospital. Bobby were** **warded** **because a psycho girl just shot him. To shortened the story, Hanbin got kidnapped again by the same psycho girl who kidnapped him before and Bobby comes to save Hanbin but he got shot. The end."**

Once Jinhwan finished talk, Yunhyeong choked his snacks and the two who playing games early stopped playing immediately and stare Jinhwan.

**"WHAT?"**

Jinhwan sigh heavily and glance at Ju-ne who staring into space. Jinhwan nudged his waist and Ju-ne immediately look at Jinhwan.

**"Stop spacing out.."**

Ju-ne pouted his lips and look at Donghyuk and Chanwoo who already looking at him. **"What?"**

**"How's Bobby** **hyung** **right now?"**

Ju-ne hissed suddenly making Jinhwan who sit next to him pinched his thigh. Ju-ne rolled his eyes and say, **"He's fine. Like always with his egos. Hanbin company him at hospital. And he.. He want us to do something. It's about Hanbin. He said that the psycho girl said that** **Mino** **guy want to kill Hanbin and Bobby** **hyung** **want us to go and investigate that guy why he want to kill Hanbin.."**

Donghyuk and Chanwoo who already abandoned their games immediately focus on Jinhwan and Ju-ne. Yunhyeong stare at Jinhwan who playing with his sleeves.

**"Hyung.. that Mino guy want to kill Hanbin? I thought he and Hanbin already knows since Hanbin were kid? Right? Why he want to kill him? Hanbin also said that he is like his own brother to him. Why the heck he want to kill Hanbin?!"**

Yunhyeong said angrily. He really don't want to admit that the Mino guy just wanna kill the innocent Hanbin but when Jinhwan look at him with a knowing look, he hiss angrily while ruffling his hair frustrated.

**"Now what?"** Donghyuk asked suddenly.

**"We need to confront Mino. Asked him why he want to kill Hanbin. We will do that early morning tomorrow. So right now, let's go to sleep first. I'm tired thinking about this. Let's go.."**

Jinhwan said while getting up from the couch and Ju-ne trailed behind him. The others look at each other and quickly follow what Jinhwan just told them. Donghyuk and Chanwoo shut down their games and when to their room. Yunhyeong put his leftover snacks at the kitchen and when to his room too, thinking about what will happen tomorrow.


End file.
